Moonless Night
by nashie17
Summary: What if InuYasha had a younger sister? Well now you know : . This mainly revolves around her be nice with comments this is my first ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Moonless Night

You know the saying when the going get rough the rough get going or something like that? I never knew what that saying meant anyway My life was kinda like that in a way but a little bit more over the top. Sometimes when I lay against a tree I can see how pretty the stars are my mom always told me that's where good hearted people go when they die, up high in the sky. I never understood what she meant I was only 9 she told me that's where my dad is I heard so many things about him he was a great ruler of the Western Lands.

I never knew him. Sadly he died before I was born my pity's him though he says he died in battle protecting our mom. I kinda loved him for that even though I never knew him. Oh speaking of my brother I have two, one I'm very close to and the other let's just say he doesn't fancy me much either. My brother and I were born as Hanyous or half demons I should say I don't like using the word half breed too many memories bad ones I should say.

My name you are wondering I shall give it to you. They call me Sia it means beautiful seeker. Yeah my dad thought it was a good idea to give us names that no one ever knew its pretty cool actually. Anywho enough with my life story it's time to tell you my real story…

Chapter 1

Today was like any other day but this one was special. I turn 15 today I was told great things happen when you turn 15 I didn't really care I wasn't much into birthday anyways I had no one to celebrate it with. One person can ruin it all but I shouldn't blame anyone for doing what they did to me. I lost my mom and my dad to war and my brother? Well he's sleeping on a tree! Yes a tree. That's all he does all day is sleep on a tree he's kinda lazy actually but he barely talks to me anyway.

It was the night of the new moon I was changing, my hair was turning black. All I know is that half demons aren't safe on new moons oh boy was I right. I was walking throughout the forest trying to find my brother then someone bumped into me. He was a human a very good-looking human in fact. He told me his name and said I was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. I was flattered. But I try not to trust humans they are vile creatures but I was young and naïve. He took me to his place I was getting antsy trying to find my brother but he told me he has food and a shelter well I was kinda hungry so I accepted his offer what harm could he do right?

So I followed him to his place it was nice very nice he said he was a prince born with lots of money but no one to share it with. We ate, drank and talked for a while I told him I was getting sleepy so he told me to follow him to the guestroom. He sat down I waited for him to leave I wasn't comfortable with a man in my room. He kept starring at me I was getting freaked out and since it's the new moon I couldn't defend myself from prowlers. He started to walk closer and closer I started to back away until I hit the wall. He said I looked pretty and I said thank you. He started to lean in closer to try and kiss me but he was aiming for my clothes. I got scared and started running for the door he grabbed my hand and threw me across the floor. "Where do you think your going?" he told me. I was getting petrified I started to hyperventilate he was above me trying to take my clothes off. "Mmmm what soft skin you have my dear." I kicked him in the stomach he fell over in pain. I got up and ran for the door as fast as I could.

I got out of there and fell on the ground I collapsed in front of a tree. I woke up the next day with teary red eyes. InuYasha found me and asked what happened he knew I was hurt he could tell. I told him what happened and he went mad he wanted to kill the man who did that to me. I told him no he wasn't worth it. After I told him what happened I went for a walk to clear my head I was still upset and was silently hurting inside. While I was walking I could see Sesshomaru in view I needed to talk to him maybe he would listen I called out his name no response I tried again he stopped and turned around " You know once is enough little sister." I got mad I know he never liked me I always knew. I continued to walk past him he told me to stop I don't know why. "Is something bothering you little sister." That was odd? Not once has he said anything to me. I told him what happened I didn't like his response. "How does it feel to be a human for a day you half breed." you know I never liked that word…never. He walked away and I went back and sat in front of a tree. It was getting late I guess I fell asleep I went to go look for InuYasha. No sign of him hmm maybe he was still walking. All of a sudden you could hear people screaming it was coming from that small village I didn't like the feeling of it, it was the same village where that guy almost rapped me InuYasha couldn't have been here I told him not to. Well I was right it was the same village there was so much blood. Someone walked out of one of the houses blooded and bruised it was the guy? That same guy! For some reason I was kinda glad he got what he deserved but not like that. He saw me and started screaming Demon! Shoot it! I started running then I felt something through my body it was an arrow not just one, two. I kept running but more went through me. Eventually I couldn't feel anymore I was getting dizzy I started to fall on my knees I could see him dying slowly. I fell to the ground I was unconscious.

I started dreaming about my mom and InuYasha. I felt so happy I didn't want to wake up from this dream. The dream started fading into bad memories I didn't like them.

"Will you play with me"

"We do not play with half breeds."

"Half breed?"

I remember that day I would get rocks thrown at me get pushed down in the mud. My brother would get neglected from the villages too he would get punched and even kicked. My mom would always cry. She was really sick one day no one would help us. I tried getting help one day when I came back she died InuYasha didn't know what to do he sat there holding mothers hand crying. " Mommy wake up…your hands are so cold mommy." He tried waking her up. I stood there and started to cry too. As time went by we had to take care of ourselves it was a nightmare.

I started to wake up InuYasha found me covered in blood he was crying…I guess he didn't want to lose me I was like family to him. He knew what happened he apologized I asked for what you were protecting your little sister. I tried sitting up I cringed every time, I noticed there were bandages on me I freaked. Some girl walked into the hut.

"Sia met Kikyo. She bandaged your wounds."

I was confused why would some human help me and how did InuYasha find her? She didn't look like any normal human she was different I could smell it. She was a pretty human. I asked her how she met InuYasha, she told me he found her collapsed on the ground. "He saved my life. I was very grateful then he told me about you. He tells me you two are close." "Yes we are we always have been. I don't want to come off as ungrateful but I don't trust humans but thank you for what you did." "I can understand you for not trusting humans, but I shall never harm you or your brother." I was shocked I had never heard that come from a human before.

"InuYasha?."

"Yes Sia."

"What kind of human is she?."

"She is a miko priestess. I found her on the night of the new moon she was helpless."

"But why? Is there a reason why. What is she to you."

"What?"

"What is she to you? Do you love her?."

"Yes I do Sia. I started seeing her from time to time. She isn't bad Sia just lonely."

"Lonely I see. Hmm well let that be then big brother but I don't trust her."

After our conversation I went to go lay down and think. How could her love her I mean really?.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While I was running through the woods I stopped and jumped onto a tree. I couldn't get that night out of my mind the whole image of me being….I couldn't say it, it was to hard to bear. But he was gone so I couldn't fear him anymore. Was it InuYasha who destroyed him? Or was it from a different demon? Who knows all I know is that I hope I never have to see that face again.

After I was done thinking I jumped off the tree and headed to Kikyo's villge to see InuYasha. When I made it there, there was no people hmm that was strange? Where would everyone be. I could hear the villagers screaming and shouting.

" InuYasha! How dare you betray us!"

I rushed to the scene I hope he was ok I was very scared. As soon as I got near the people shouting I shouted something that I shouldn't have said.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

As soon as they heard me, they turned around and started throwing arrows and rocks at me I jumped up onto a tree.

I was watching from up top and I couldn't understand what was going on what did he do that was so betraying?.

It was getting quiet but you could still hear some of them crying I didn't want to jump down I stayed up here until nightfall. I jumped down and looked everywhere to make sure no one was behind me. Good there was no sign of any villagers. I found my brother he was bound to a tree, I couldn't believe it that woman pinned him to a tree! I knew she was no good, but no he wouldn't listen to me. I walked up to him, I went to go and feel his hand it was cold. I let go of his hand and I knelt down by the tree and sat beside him I started to cry, I cried the whole night then I feel asleep.

I dreamt of the little things that could happen but never will. I Just felt so alone now everyone was gone except for Sesshomaru but he didn't matter anyway, I wish it didn't happen like this maybe it was fate that eventually all of us will disappear but I shouldn't test fate it could come back and bite at ya.

I wanted to wake up but I felt so warm for some odd reason maybe I liked being kept in my dreams I was happy not having to face the next day it was like closure.


	3. 500 Years Later Enter Kagome Higurashi

I was having these weird dreams lately about a war era I don't know why maybe I should stop watching silly movies or eating bad things before I go to bed. Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Kagome Higurashi I was born in Tokyo Japan. I am 15 years of age I live with my loving mother estrange grandpa and my younger brother Sota. I never knew my dad my mom told me he left after Sota was born he wasn't really with her that much anyway but she did love him though.

We live on this old ancient shrine that is told to hold so many memories but I lived here since I was 8 so I don't remember much. I wonder what school will be like today hopefully no tests I hate those.

As I was heading to school I passed by the shrine and stopped I could feel this presence there, it was a bad feeling I just ignored it and headed off to school. School was finished for the day that wasn't such a bad day I had hoped it would be I came pass that shrine again. I still had that feeling so I got the courage to go and walk inside. It didn't feel so bad walking in here maybe my brain likes to trick me. Or maybe something was in the well I started to climb down but I let go and fell. That hurt. So I got up and looked up, I could see clouds. Hm! Weird. So I climbed up this well this time I better not fall. Yay! I made it up but this looked odd everything looked so pretty I saw the tree I could tell I was home I ran through the bushes and branches and then I saw a boy and a girl? What was going on here all I knew was I wasn't in Tokyo anymore.

They had dog ears how cute! I couldn't resist I had to touch them. I touched the boys ears first they felt so soft, that lasted for 5 min. I wanted to touch the girls ears they felt soft as well. Were they both brother and sister? Or a couple they just looked so cute sleeping beside each other. There was an arrow on the boy's chest? I wanted to take it out. I reached my hand up to the arrow to pull it out something hit me I ducked. I was getting dragged away by weird people I didn't like this.

"Are ye a demon child?"

"What. I am not a demon?"

"Then why are ye wearing such strange belongings."

"Strange belongings?"

"Then if ye are not a demon then how did ye end up in the forest of InuYasha and Sia?"

"InuYasha and Sia? Oh the boy and the girl. I don't know I thought I was in Tokyo somehow ended up here."

"What is a Tokyo?"

"It's where I'm from."

"Ye are very strange."

I was getting freaked out so I walked out of the hut and started heading back to the well. I couldn't figure out where I was going so I saw that bright glowing light maybe that's where the well was yay! I was finally going home! I made it to the bright light it was the same forest great….

…...

My dreams were getting endless I wanted to wake up from this nightmare it was all these bad memories, guilt feelings and I thought dreams were suppose to be guilt free. It's always the same dream over and over about InuYasha getting pinned to the tree by Kikyo I never did like her. I swear I could smell her it was like she was right beside me I started to wake up I did smell her she was close by.

"Come on Kikyo you better show yourself heh..." I started to crack my knuckles in anger and frustration.

"Sia…" that voice it was my brothers! He had woken up.

"InuYasha your awake!" my voice was kind of scratchy due to sleeping so much.

"I can smell her the woman who pinned me to this tree. She's close I can tell."

I knew he was angry and I couldn't blame him

…...

I made it to the forest I was finally getting somewhere. Those two siblings they were awake and they were staring at me. Great maybe it's my clothes I knew I would get looks.

"Well, well Kikyo why are you wearing those dumb clothes you look really stupid."

Did he just spoke? And I'm not Kikyo who is this Kikyo.

"I am not Kikyo I am Kagome."

"Of course you're not. I will not fall for your tricks any longer Kikyo."

I am NOT KIKYO!

"InuYasha I don't think she's Kikyo? I don't know why but I have this feeling she's not."

Thank you! Wait, what did she know all along?

"Well if you're not Kikyo then how come you look just like her?"

"I don't know!"

"Hey you should come here I have a favour."

What favour?

"You should come and pull out this arrow."

I stopped and wondered why me? Why does he need me to pull it out why not his sister?

"Why do you need me to pull it out?"

"Because you're the only one who can."

He was joking right? What if he dies or…

"Ok I'll do it just don't move."

"Move? Umm it's kind of hard not to."

"Oh boy..."

I took out the arrow it evaporated. He started to glow and pulse?

"InuYasha?"


	4. InuYasha Awakens Along with Sia's Wrate

Chapter 4

InuYasha Awakens Along With Sia's Wrath

"InuYasha?…"

_I stopped. This was really strange._

"Thanks Kikyo."

"I am not…Your welcome."

_This guy will not remember my name!_

"I believe you have something for me Kikyo. Now hand it over now or feel the wrath of my claws."

_This guy was nuts! I didn't know what do do so I ran._

"Ahh!. You hit me just now you actually just hit me."

"Damn. I missed."

_Wait it was the girl his sister._

"Big brother I think we should have a little fun with her first cause I am really tired of her games!"

_She…she actually clawed my side and owww. What is that pink ball? That was inside of me but how?_

"Big brother what do you want to do with her?"

"Take the Shikon Jewel Sia get it now."

"Ok big brother."

"Get away from the jewel."

_It was that elderly woman from earlier. How did she find me._

"Listen old woman! That jewel is mine."

"I think not InuYasha."

"Damn rat."

"Who are you old woman and how do you know me."

"Such a fool ye are. The name is Kaede."

"Kaede? You got so old."

"Nice to see you too Sia."

"But why…why are you still alive!"

"Sia please ye needs to calm down."

"Calm down! Ughh screw this I'm going after the girl! You better run Kikyo unless you wanna live!"

_Not again both of these people were nuts. I have to get out of her or else I'm chopped liver. I ran to the bridge and stopped I was getting tired.._

"You can't escape me woman. You will pay!"

"I didn't do anything."

_I feel down. She missed me by that much._

"InuYasha I think its time you and Sia learnt some manners."

"Huh…what the? What is this thing"

"Kagome the word of subjagation."

"Word? What word."

"Any word that can stop these two from havoc."

"Umm sit?."

_Oh they both crashed to the ground. Heh this I could get used to._

"What the… Get this thing off me you old bat!."

"Kagome…The word please."

"Sit."

"Ahhh!."

…...

"Sia and InuYasha I hope your sleep was well."

"It felt like a day. But how did we both stay asleep at the same time?."

"I know this is gonna sound weird but once ye InuYasha were bound to the tree you were sealed into a deep sleep but Sia it seemed like you were destined to stay by your brothers side for eternity. So once you feel asleep that night 50 years ago you soul become locked onto that tree."

"50 years you say. I guess Kikyo is really old eh heh."

"My sister died that night."

"She died…"

_**My brother left the hut I never seen him that down before. In a way I felt sorry but I didn't want to habour those feelings for humans even if it was Kikyo. I walked outside and followed him.**_

"InuYasha? Are you ok…"

"She died and I new knew…"

"I didn't either but that night she pinned you to the tree I could hear people crying. I thought it was something else but it was probably for Kikyo."

"Do you think im the one to blame Sia?"

"What. Don't think like that big brother."

…...

"Those two are very close huh."

"Very close ye can say. It was just miraculous how Sia slept for all these years never woke up."

"She doesn't like humans does she?"

"She doesn't like to talk much about it. Her and her brother had a painful past its just good if ye doesn't talk to her about it."

"Oh alright."

_Painful past huh. This era was very strange not to mention something called the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls was inside my body._

"Ah InuYasha you returned where is Sia."

"Can I be excused."

"Not until you give me the jewel."

"Sit!."

"Ehh! Why you…"

_I walked outside it was so pretty. She was sitting down Sia was just sitting there starring up at the stars._

"It sure is beautiful isn't it mom…"

"Mom? Not its me Kagome."

"Oh…You're here. Could you just leave me be."

"Why I love to come out here and stare at the stars too."

"Alright."

"Say how come you don't like humans?"

"What?"

"You heard me why don't you like humans."

"Listen Lady! I came out here to have some peace would you please leave me alone!."

"Ok. Well see ya."

"Don't leave…im sorry."

"No Need to be sorry."

"No I mean it, its just im not used to having human contact or a human talk to me anyway."

"The names Kagome."

"Ok Kagome I'm Sia."

…...

_**So Kikyo died huh but how? Kaede never said how im sure InuYasha would never harm her or anything for that matter. It just didn't make sense to me I know my brother wouldn't physical hurt a human he had way to much pride for that. Maybe just maybe oh my too many thoughts my brain is gonna explode. Im glad I came out of that comatose state 50 years huh I wonder how Sesshomaru is doing heh evil plan if I do say so myself.**_

"Woah InuYasha you look so angry haha what happened?"

"Ask her…"

"He tried to take my jewel I made him sit."

"Hahaha woah InuYasha I thought you had more pride than that."

"Shut up Sia!."

_**That was the first time he ever yelled at me before heh did I strike a nerve. He will never get that jewel**_

"Ok dude just don't hurt yourself in the mean time."

"Sia… your making it worse just go."

"Go you want me to leave?"

"Yes I do."

"Oh why you…Ok fine ill go while you think about your dead lover!."

_**What a jerk! I'm there trying to make him laugh and he can never take a joke what's his problem anyway. What not getting the shikon jewel man that's all he thinks about anyway he didn't care about anything else. Well fine if he's gonna be like that then I don't see the need of him having that Shikon Jewel maybe I should just steal it and destory it! Yes now that is a thought. I waited till everyone was asleep to grab the Jewel from Kagome I just needed to find a place where to destroy it.**_

"Hey Kaede I was just…"

_**Oh everyone is asleep but where is Brother. Oh well my plan will work I know it will I just hope he doesn't find out and chase me. The jewel was around her neck hmm if I took it off gently without her noticing I'm sure it will work. I quietly took it off her neck and I hid it underneath my sleeve. I walked out of the hut without being noticed. Once I was out I ran through the forest and came to a spring I stopped and looked at the jewel it was so pretty and, and I couldn't stop staring its like it can see through my soul and what I wanted. I was dazed by the glowing aura in it. I shook my head and came out of the daze now I know why my brother wanted it so badly he wanted to wish on it. But why?. I moved away from the spring and just kept going I wanted to find a place to destroy but in a way I didn't want to. I felt like I was being pushed into not destroying it, I kept running I didn't care where I wanted to go just somewhere. I stopped I could sense Sesshomaru. Damn bat always messing me up.**_

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here."

"Nothing for you to worry about Little Sister."

"No answer me why are you following me?"

"I am not following you I am seeking something."

"Seeking something? Yeah right what do you want Sesshomaru."

"Fathers grave."

"Fathers grave? Why would you look for Fathers grave"

_**Father has a grave? What how.**_

"Not that you would care half breed."

"Why you…I could use this to hurt you!."

"Hurt me? You dare use that thing against it will be the last thing you ever use or see."

"You talk big but do you think im scared of you. Ha you make m-"

_**He ran up to me! With full speed! He wasn't kidding around.**_

"You are not worth my time little sister."

"Hey! Don't walk away from me…and hes gone. Great I totally lost what I was gonna do."

_**Why would he go to Fathers grave and if he did where was it?**_


	5. Shikon Jewel Chaos

Chapter 5

Shikon Jewel Chaos

_**Hmmm Fathers Grave. Oh my Sesshomaru now I'm thinking more about Fathers Grave then what I am suppose to be doing. OK time to get that thought of my head thank you!**_

_**I left the hot springs area and heading to a nearby village maybe someone could help me. Oh wait bad idea maybe they know about the jewel and want to keep it…I can't let them have the jewel never….what did I just say in my head! What's happening to me! This jewel is overpowering me I need to get rid of it. It doesn't matter if someone knows about I want to tell them to destroy it yeah, maybe that will work.**_

_**I came to a nearby village it looked like a lot of people lived here which was a good thing I suppose. I walked up to one of the huts and knocked on one of the doors.**_

"Hello Sir I was wondering if you cou-"

" Ahhh! A demon! Begone you!"

" No im not here to hurt you!."

"I said begone!."

"And…great. Thanks buddy."

_**What a rude dude! I can't believe him. See this is what happens when your father has sexual fantasies about a human and demon. Lets see I'll try another place if I get yelled at I swear I'll go back to Kaedes.**_

_**I knocked on another door.**_

"Hello Sir I was wondering if you could help me?."

"Ahh I knew you would come to see me. Come on in."

"O..ok thanks."

_**How did this guy know what I was planning on doing. This didn't feel right.**_

"What can I do for you."

"Umm ok you see mister I have this tiny thing I need to get off my hands."

"Ahh what is it you seek. Do you seek power or freedom."

"What? Oh no nothing like that. This is different."

"You want me to take that jewel off your hands."

"Jewel. How did you know I have the jewel."

"It's in your hands. Now hand it over to me now missy."

"Ah crap…Look sir I just want it destroyed its too powerful for a human to handle."

"You know I have looked all over for that and you just happen to place it in my home."

"Please listen sir."

"Look you listen here! I need it I must take it!."

_**Uh oh maybe this was a bad idea…**_

"I'm sorry sir but I must be going now."

"Your not going anywhere until you give me that jewel…"

"Look I don't wanna hurt you."

" I don't wanna hurt myself either. So just give me the jewel!."

"I'm really sorry.."

_**I kicked him he feel backwards. He hit his head and started to bleed. Great going Sia.**_

"I said give me the jewel!."

"Please! Get away!."

_**He started to run towards with me. He was blood thirsty for this stupid jewel! And now my life might be in danger because of my stupid idea. Where's InuYasha when you need him. **_

_**He kept running. I dodge him I wanted to make it to the door but he kept blocking it. I had to think of a way to get out of here without killing this dude cause I know that is gonna happen.**_

"Im serious! I will seriously hurt you sir! Please stop!."

"Never!."

"Ok no choice…CLAW FORCE!"

_**He fell. His stomach was bleeding and he kept running. What is with this guy! Does he not learn the first time. That's it..**_

"I'm really sorry but I have no choice…."

"Sia! What are you doing!."

_**InuYasha? What are you doing here. Did he…did he follow me? Uh oh I'm toast…**_

"B-Big Brother! What are you doing here?."

"Kagome couldn't find the shikon jewel that was around her neck so I assumed someone else took it. But I didn't think it was you. What are you trying to do Sia go behind my back and take it for yourself?."

"W-What its not like that big brother I swear!."

"Well then WHY do you have the jewel huh!."

"I wanted to destroy it!."

"Destroy..Destroy the jewel. Ya that will never happen."

_**Ok I understand you want the jewel but you don't have to be so mean. You know if you were so mean I could wish on this jewel right now mwahaha how would you like me now.**_

"Sia…if You do not give me the jewel I will take it out of your hands." He put his hands on his hips. He was serious him being serious was like a demon with a bad vibe.

"InuYasha…please listen to me! This thing is evil it will eat into your soul. No wonder why that girl had it in her body. Kikyo must of took it with her to the underworld." I was mad I never said brothers name unless I was really mad or irritated. Well most of the time he did annoy me to the point where I could leave him alone but then…nah I could never leave family.

"InuYasha I knew you would be here." Kaede your always following us. Its getting old lady, but its understandable I can see why she doesn't want him to have that jewel.

"You stole that from me!." Ah great Kagome…I swear this chick is bothering me.

"Ya I took the jewel. I wanted to destroy it. Kaede I guess your dear old sister didn't do a good job on hiding it very well."

_**Kaded was shocked she didn't think I could say that about the jewel. Oh just because im a half demon she must think I can make any wish I wanted but no I wanted to but I just didn't like the feel of it. I handed the jewel back to Kaede and she smiled…meh. InuYasha glared at me I'm sorry big brother but this thing is way too powerful for me or you, especially you. I guess Kagome could destroy or Kaede maybe they could find a way. Maybe.**_

_**We headed back to Kaedes village I kept getting looks in the village I could tell InuYasha was still glaring at me when I had my back in front of him. I know he won't let me live this down never. We went outside talking about how to destroy the jewel I just listened, InuYasha kept butting in, and Kagome wanted to think of a way how. **_


	6. Shikon Jewel Shattered

Chapter 6

Shikon Jewel Shattered

_**Kaede was still trying to find a way but without people finding out and having other people die for it. Kagome suggested something.**_

"Kaede didn't you tell me that Kikyo was a master archer?." _**Omg Kagome your getting somewhere. **_"She was Kagome but ye have to train really hard in order to become a master." _**Kaede you go woman! **_"Umm ok but I was wondering if I could practice you know just incase?."

_**Ok I see where Kagome is getting at so if someone tries to steal the jewel she can shoot them I like how she thinks. **_"Oh I see where ye is getting at you wanna protect the jewel." "No….just to protect myself so I don't get hurt." _**We all fell backwards…dumb wench. **_"Alright Kagome your training starts tomorrow." "Alright." _**I had never seen anyone get that excited about archer training personally I didn't like those things.**_

_**Night had fallen and everyone slept except for InuYasha he just starred at that thing all night I know he wants it but its sad how obsesseb he has become of it ahh oh well. Morning came and Kagome left the hut with Kaede I decided to secretly follow them just to see how this goes. Hmm she kept missing but she was getting there.**_

"Kagome good practicing but keep aiming at the center."

"Ok."

…_..._

_Man its been three days and I'm still stuck I wanna go back home! I miss my mom, Sota, and Grandpa. Maybe if I just stick here for one more day I can get used to the beautiful scenery. My grandpa would always talk to me about the Shikon Jewel and I never though it existed maybe I could learn more history about it was it good history or bad history? I won't know until I find out._

"Come on I can do this!." _I missed! Ahh…man. _"Man you are hopeless. Kikyo was even better than you." _Why you…._"Come on Big Brother give the woman a break she's clearly not thinking straight." "Don't lecture me Sia!." _He was mad he kept growling underneath his breath. This guy was so inmature. _"Kagome your training is done for the day." _What that's it. I wanna go home…_"Ok I guess I can train again tomorrow." _Even though I don't want to._

_We went back to Kaede's village ate some food and went to sleep. I was thinking about school oh man I totally forgot about school the test's everything how am I gonna explain myself to my teacher, Hey Sir I didn't do my homework cause I was in the feudal era for 4 days I hope you don't flunk me. Oh yeah he's totally gonna believe me I always sucked at lying. I started to fall asleep I was so drained this era can make you tired._

_I woke up in the middle of the night I wasn't feeling too well I had way too much stuff on my mind. I decided to go for a walk I took my bow and arrows just incase someone was going to attack me or something, you never know there are creeps out there. I left the hut and started to walk I loved the air in this era it was so fresh and clean you could actually breath. So far it was ok to walk by myself nothing to worry about I guess. I continued to walk but I could swear someone was following me maybe it was my imagination so I just shrugged it off and continued to walk I didn't know where I was going I totally forgot where I was great I'm such an idiot. I started to walk back I was getting freaked out so I ran I stopped I could hear someone laughing so I ran some more I could see hear that person laughing so I stopped._

"Young girls shouldn't walk alone in the woods. Especially young pretty ones with a Shikon Jewel." _How did he know I have the Shikon Jewel. I swore I left it at Kaede's uhh I guess not. It was around my neck this whole time _"G-Get away from me I have a weapon!." _Great words Kagome. _"So do I. Give me the jewel now or I will not hurt you. Wait I could but I like to have a little fun with my victims before I kill them." _K-kill? I didn't like the looks of this. I ran away from him, I looked back and he kept running towards me! I ran faster and he followed suit. I tripped over a rock and fell down. He came up to me and held me by the hair and started to take the Jewel from around my neck. _"Ahhh the jewel. Thanks now I won't have to search anymore." _He stole the jewel from me! I pointed my bow and arrow towards him. _"Give it back or I will shoot." _Yeah be afraid! Feel my wrath! _"You think I'm scared of you. Ha you make me laugh. But thanks for the jewel." _He swallowed it! He swallowed it whole how… how did he do that, looks like he was growing wings too? What is going on, he started to look like a huge bird. He started to fly but I aimed my bow and arrow and him I shot his foot it feel off, ewww. He still kept flying. The leg it kept moving well that was strange….wait if the leg is trying to get back to his body then maybe the arrow will shot the bird instead that's it! I tied the bird foot onto my arrow and then aimed it at the bird. Here goes. I let got of the arrow and it was shooting towards the bird yes maybe I will get the jewel back. The arrow striked him and killed him but there was also a glowing light I didn't like that looks of that._

_I ran to the direction of the light. I stopped and looked everywhere for the Jewel but couldn't find it, until I looked on the ground. There was a tiny piece of glass shard it was pink the same color of the jewel. Uh oh don't tell me I shattered the Jewel I didn't like this. I picked up the the jewel shard and headed back to Kaede's hopefully I knew where I was going. I continued to walk until I saw InuYasha._

"Oh Hi there."

"Where have you been? Are you crazy or just stupid?"

"I went for a walk I couldn't sleep."

"Heh pathetic."

_Men. I followed him back to Kaede's village I walked through the sliding door and both of them were awake. _"Kaede something happened to the jewel."

"Happened? What happened to thy jewel Kagome." _How was I gonna explain this without getting killed. _"This guy wouldn't stop following so he kinda attacked me and stole my jewel. He ate it transformed into a bird and I shot him."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad Kagome."

"Ya I shattered it…"

"YOU WHAT!." _InuYasha roared at me. Well what do you think was gonna happen to it stay in one piece no._

"You shattered the jewel? You well I guess you did my dirty work for me thanks Kagome!." _Gee thanks Sia that means a lot…_

"I can't believe you shattered the jewel! You are so stupid!."

"I'm sorry InuYasha. It wasn't my fault."

"You were dumb enough to take the jewel with you!."

"I didn't know I had the jewel with me!."

"Yes you did!."

"NO I didn't!."

"Yes!."

"No!."

"YES!."

"No! Ahh Sit boy!."

"Ahhh!." _Ah crap I totally forgot both of them had to sit._

"W-Why did you do that.. I didn't do anything." _Im so sorry Sia!._

"I didn't mean it to you Sia just InuYasha."

"Kaede get these off me!."_** I hated these things. **_

"Im sorry Sia but I can't."

"What!."

_They both sound like Barking Dogs. Well at least they got one piece of the jewel haha one piece I crack myself up. They both stopped arguing thank budha I was getting a headache. So I told Kaede what's gonna happen now that the jewel is shattered._

"Kaede so what's gonna happen now."

"I guess you three have to team up and find the jewel shards."

_Team up but I wanna go home!_

"Team up with her? Are you joking?"

"InuYasha if you want the jewel so badly you will help her look for them."

"Keh.."

…...

_**We ate some food left the hut and started our search for the Shikon Jewel Shards, but what bothered me was how where we gonna defend ourselves I know that InuYasha is strong and Kagome has her bow and arrows but what about me? I'm always helpless I have no weapons like that one time I was human and couldn't defend myself I just don't want that happening ever again. I stopped thinking like that I wasn't that helpless I was strong well kinda.**_

_**We stopped and came across a village I didn't know the name of it so I just called it a village. Kagome said she could sense a piece of the jewel, oh she can sense stuff now too? Great don't I feel unworthy. Some dude walked up to us and greeted Kagome he just starred me and InuYasha down.**_

"Are you the new priestess my dear?."

"Me a priestess? I suppose. My name is Kagome." _**She smiled at him and waved his hand he followed suit. **_

"This is Sia and that's InuYasha." _**She pointed to me and InuYasha. He still keep starring us down. I didn't like this guy he just gave me the creeps.**_

"Kagome I think we should head another direction."

"What why we just got here."

"I just have a weird feeling about this place." _**I silently told myself.**_

"Would it be alright if we set camp up here for the night sir?."

"Call me Lord Toyo. Yes you may set up camp here you are free to wander where ever you please."

"Thanks Lord Toyo." _**Kagome bowed while saying it. I just looked at him he was really odd? But he was really pretty man why are humans so pretty.**_

_**Kagome and InuYasha wanted to set up camp with the supplies Kaede gave them I wanted to sleep outside so I tried to see if there was any wood to make a fire no way will I be sleeping in that guys place he just gives me butterflies.**_

"Hey you guys im gonna go find some firewood."

"Firewood? What for we can just sleep in one of the lords room."

"Ya I don't sleep in Lord's places."

"Sia your acting like a child."

"A child? Oh ya coming from you big brother that's rich."

"Why you…ok fine go find some wood see if I care."

_**You and your pride. I left Lord Toyo's village and headed into the forest to see if I can get some goodies for the fire I smiled at the thought of that. I continued my search for some firewood until I stopped. I could sense this strong demonic aura coming towards me I just shrugged off the feeling and kept walking, I found some wood now to use my claws and chop them up. I chopped up four pieces of wood and started to head back to Lord Toyo's village I could still sense that strong demonic aura man what is with my nose is it acting up cause I didn't see any demons at the village. I continued to walk until I stopped ok this feeling was getting stronger and stronger I didn't like it.**_

"I thought I smelled a halfbreed around here."

"Oh my god Sesshomaru if that is you I swear…"_** I turned around and it wasn't Sesshomaru it was a lizard demon he…he was huge! I dropped my firewood.**_

"That's it I'm sick of that word!."

_**I wanted to kill him! I ran up to him and tried to strike him down. I missed he zoomed past me not even a scratch. I kept fighting this thing but it felt like forever**_

"What's wrong half demon can't keep up."

"I…will…kill…you…" _**I kept breathing in heavy breaths I was getting tired. I attacked him more but I kept missing. I collapsed due to exhaustion.**_

"Look whose down now. Now time to die half breed!."

_**He came running towards in full speed I just sat there with my eyes closed this is probably the end for me. I opened my eyes he was dead? B-But how!**_

"Little sister you are always in the way."

_**I knew that voice it was Sesshomarus! Why did he save me I thought he hated me?**_

"T-Thank…you?"

"That thing was just in my way."

_**Yeah right you came to save me. I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**_

"Get off me. Next time you do that I will actually kill you."

"Ehh…Bye."

_**I ran back to the village that was such a weird encounter.**_

"What took you so long? Where is the firewood?."

"I..I forgot sorry."

"Keh whatever."


	7. Kagome Goes Back Home To Her Era

Chapter 7

Kagome goes back home to her era

_**Night had fallen and Kagome slept. Sleep who needs it anyway I slept enough for one whole century. I just sat there starring at her she did kinda look like Kikyo it was scary the only one woman I didn't like, but her she's different somehow I could get used to her. Maybe she will be a big help maybe…I got up and wanted to go talk to this Lord guy I thought there was no demons in this village but obviously there were.**_

"Where are you going." _**InuYasha asked me.**_

"I'm going to see what's going on in this village."

"What do you mean what's going on. There's nothing in this village sis."

"There is…I was attacked by a demon."

"Well your alright aren't you?."

"Of course big brother!." _**I smiled and left the hut. Where could he be I tried sniffing him out he was close.**_

"Lord Toyo? Are you here?."

_**Hmm no luck. I kept searching, his scent was getting closer.**_

"Lord Toyo? You in here?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Oh! There you are. What is going on in this village? I had a demon attack me."

"A demon attacked you? How is that possible."

_**This guy was obviously lying. I could smell lizard demon all over this guy. He was no ordinary human.**_

"Well if there are no demons here then why do you have the scent of a lizard demon on you? The one that attacked me!."

"Ah man I guess my plan didn't work. You know I'm tired of half demons snooping into other people's business."

"What business is that."

"The Jewel shard now hand it over!."

_**Jewel shard? He lured us here for a Jewel Shard what a dolt. I could take this guy down but he would be too easy.**_

"You know I really hate creeps like you. They just make me…" _**I stopped. His hand was on my throat and he pushed me against a wall he was squeazing hard and I could barely breath. I tried to claw him down but it wasn't working.**_

"You were saying miss? Young woman like you shouldn't say such things."

"L-let…me…go…."_** My words were choking out I wanted to scream but I felt like noone could hear me.**_

"Heh see you in he-."

"No one touches my sister!."

"In-InuYasha…." _**I fell to the floor I was unconscious. I was being lifted up and felt like I was moving. I opened my eyes and saw my brother I smiled and then fell to sleep. **_

_**I started to dream about the times when me and big brother would play while mother would watch us, we would also chase away birds and laugh. There was one time I got bit by a snake it hurt he also came to wrap up the bite marks with his kinomo mom would get mad when he had tears in his kinomo but he didn't care. He was always there for me and I always thanked him for that, one day he went missing and I was scared I cried that whole day mom went to search for him I was with her that day we eventually found him he hiding in a log he was scared and shaking. He told my mom he went to find some flowers for her the ones she always liked yellow lilly's they were really rare and hard to find but for him to go through all that trouble just for flowers means he really loved my mom, he could act like a jerk sometimes but he's really a big softy underneath it all.**_

_**I woke up and could smell food. I felt so hungry.**_

"I see your awake."

"Uh…huh." _**My voice was still cracky and visible.**_

"Don't ever do that again Sis."

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Just never again ok Sia?."

"Ok big brother." _**I smiled and hugged him. I was glad noone was in there to watch that.**_

"Where is Kagome?."

"She's with Kaede apparently she's taking a bath whatever that means."

"Oh I see. Well maybe you should check up on her then."

"What? What's that suppose to mean. I just want her jewel shard anyway."

"Uh huh sure."

_**He left the hut and headed to where Kagome was. I went to go find Kaede.**_

…_**...**_

_This water felt nice and cold but I preferred the water back home that way I could relax in the bath tub with nice hot water. Ahhh a nice hot bath what I wouldn't give for a nice hot bath. I rose from underneath the water and could see InuYasha peeping on me…what a perv._

"SIT BOY!."

"Ahhh!."

_Serves him right! Starring at me like that. What does he think he is doing._

"I saw you looking."

"I wasn't looking at you!."

"Sure then why did I make you sit huh?."

_I changed into the clothes Kaede gave me. They were really vintage and pretty, it felt really cool. InuYasha was looking at me awkwardly._

"Take of your clothes."

_My face went into shock mode. I slammed a rock on his head._

"How dare you."

"I didn't mean get naked! I meant for you to take off those stupid clothes."

"You just think I look like her don't you. That Kikyo person."

_I started to walk away from him._

"Where do you think your going?."

"I'm going home."

"Not until you give me the jewel shard."

"What this?. Sit boy!."

"Why you…"

"It's Kagome."

"Just hold on stupid."

"It's not stupid either."

_Why that little my brother is more mature then him. Ahh the well I finally made it!_

"I heard there was a priestess running around with two half demons collecting jewel shards."

"Who are you?."

"Ahh the names Yura of the Hair nice to met you."

_This girl was weird I could feel something cut me on my cheek. It hurt._

"Now give me the jewel shard!."

_She pushed me and I fell back into the well._

"Hey! How dare you escape me!…Hmm she's gone well at least I got this."

…...

"That's it Kaede. I swear that girl."

"I see ye returned InuYasha."

"Sia? Why are you on the ground.?"

"You….have…to…ask…"

"Oh man I totally forgot. Kaede she left that girl, left with the jewel shard."

"Stop bellowing InuYasha."

"Kaede! Please come quick its my daughter she won't move."

"Is she sick?"

"She won't move! Please hurry."

"InuYasha stay here ill be back later."

"Like I have a choice. So little sister how are you feeling from the other day?."

"Just great! No! Next time that happens I swear I will kill someone. This is why I hate humans."

"Humans and their trust towards us."

"Yes especially that girl. Where did she go anyway?."

"She went home apparently. Where ever home is."

"I see.'

…...

_I made it home I think…I got up and brushed the dirt off my kinomo off._

"I swear GrandPa Kagome said she was in here."

"Are you sure Sota."

"G-Grandpa…Sota."

"Kagome!."

"I'm home…." _I crawled up the vines from the well and jumped off. I was home I was finally home. First things first a nice hot bath oh that sounds so soothing right now, and some home cooked food from mom she makes the best. _

_After I had my bath I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, changed into some pj's and headed into the kitchen to eat some food._

"Mom this food smells so good. Mmm food food food."

"Kagome what are you doing!."

"Oh man please don't tell me that is…"

"What are you doing! We're suppose to look for the jewel shards or else my brother…."_**What the hell whose touching my ears.**_

"They are so fluffy!"

"Me next mom! Me next!"

"Come on you guys its not the time to…But I did it too."

"Well you idiots get off me!."_** Hands off. I am not a toy.**_

"Sia how did you get here?"

"The well duh. Now lets go!."

"I guess."

_But how did she get here? Can her brother come through the well too. We'll just have to see now don't we. We came to the well and jumped in. I was in the feudal era again, I just left this place too and I had to come back it feels like forever in this place._

"Hey Kagome climb on my back and I will jump up."

"What."

"Do it, its ok I won't drop you."

_Yeah that's what I don't believe you'll drop me I know you will._

"Are you sure you won't drop me?."

"I'm pretty sure. Look you wanna climb up or go up really fast?."

"Go up. Ok Fine just don't drop me."

"Ok."

_I climbed onto her back and she jumped up. I was kinda scared but we made it and just like she said she wouldn't drop me. I was glad._

"Thanks Sia."

"Ya, ya. Now lets go Kaede is in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble."

"The girls in the village are acting strange."

_Acting strange? Like how strange._

"So the rumours are true. You are traveling with a half breed."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know me?."

"Ah the names Yura of the hair and you must be Sia the other half breed's sister."

"How do you know my brother?"

"Oh him he said his name is InuYasha and he's in the village with that old priestess. But its ok he wont last long he will die soon anyway."

"What! Wait, I'm worried why? He's just gonna kick your butt in the long run anyway."

"I guess he is stronger then he looks. He took out my hairs why that little. It's alright ill just take your hair instead."

"What about my hair?. Are you obsesseb with hair lady."

"You dare ask me that can't you not tell your standing in my hair lines."

_**What the hell is she talking about I see no hair.**_

"I can see the Hair's Sia."

"You can see them Kagome? Where are they."

"They are everywhere."

"That doesn't help me."

…...

"InuYasha beware of the hairs."

"What hairs I don't see any hairs."

"Just don't touch them."

"Kaede how can I touch them if I can't see them."

"Just be careful InuYasha."

"Ok old lady get on my back and I'll take you a hiding spot."

"Don't touch the hairs. It will trigger her."

"Huh did you say something."

"Ahh never mind."

"Good now stay here and don't move. I'll be back in the morning."

"Don't ye forget about me InuYasha."

"Yeah, yeah."

…...

_**How is there hair if I can't see them or can't feel them. Shouldn't it feel like hair though if you were to touch it.**_

"You guys are playing my game this is fun. Watching a priestess and a half breed play like mice in my little game."

"You know what. I'm gonna rip your throat out if you say another word!."

"Oh I'm so scared. If you're a demon act like one!."

_**She was making movements with her hands I didn't know what she was doing. I could feel something around my arms it was getting tighter and tighter I could barely move I was pushed back to a tree. I tried to wiggle myself out of the force that was tightening its grip on my body. I used all my force and finally broke through. That was painful I thought I was a goner.**_

"Damn…you broke through my hairs. What shall I ever do with you."

"Geez trying to kill me there lady!."

"Sia…she has a shikon jewel shard!"

"What? Where."

"Its in her chest. You have to get it."

"Are you joking that lady is crazy she will try and kill me again."

"Just do it. I'll shot her with my arrows."

"Just don't shot me."

_**I took Kagome's advice and started to attack the woman with my claws but she kept dodging me. I aimed for her chest.**_

"How dare you put your hands in there. Have some respect!."

"Ahhh!."_** She stabbed me with her sword. That hurt ok this lady is going down. This lady just kept combing this red skull it was really odd.**_

_**Kagome looked up shocked.**_ "There's a shikon jewel shard in the skull!."_** What but how? How is that even possible.**_

"So you can sense the jewel shards. Hmm what a nuisance." _**She was about to aim her sword until it was blocked.**_

"You're always in the way."_** He saved Kagome…**_

_**Kagome got excited and smiled. **_"InuYasha!."

"I'm sick of these distractions."

"You shouldn't talk to yourself…"_**InuYasha grabbed her red skull.**_

_**She looked mad! **_"InuYasha! There's a jewel shard in that skull." _**Kagome shouted.**_

"What there is?." _**He started to smash the skull on the ground.**_

"Stop touching that! I'll kill you!." _**Before she aimed her sword at InuYasha she stopped. The red skull was starting to break and then it cracked. She just hovered in the air and stopped and then it broke. She turned into dust.**_

"What the hell just happened to her?." _**I said lostly.**_

"That's what happens when you sell your soul."

_**We took the jewel shard and headed back to Kaede's village.**_

…_**...**_

"I told ye not to forget about me InuYasha. Ye better find me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**I kept bumping into Sesshomaru lately it was really odd. First he says he never wants to be around a half breed and yet he saves me from a lizard demon is something up with him? I don't get it, I wonder if he is still trying to find fathers grave but if father has a grave where would it be? I was confused**_

"Hey InuYasha does father have a grave?."

"Huh, how should I know."

"Well since mother has one should he?."

"What? Why are you asking silly questions."

"Eh. Its nothing."

"Keh weirdo."

_**But no seriously does he. Maybe its somewhere. Hmm maybe…..**_

…...

"Jaken are we close."

"Almost my lord. The staff of two heads keeps pointing there."

"Hmm close are we."

"Lord Sesshomaru do you think we should ask InuYasha." Sesshomaru punches Jaken in the head.

"InuYasha…Jaken say his name again and I will kill you."

"Y-Yes my lord." Jaken shivered in fear. "My lord the staff of two heads, the beauty is laughing."

"Its time to pay my brother a visit." Sesshomaru smiled an evil smile.

…...

_**Maybe just maybe hmm. I kept asking myself the same question over and over again I know, it was weird but that's how I roll. When I was a kid my mom rarely ever talked about my dad or his grave every time I said his name she would cry I didn't like mother crying and when I did I tried to be quiet but she would just look at me after and smile, I missed her.**_

"I miss you mom…" I silently said to myself. InuYasha just stared at me.

"Hmm what's your deal." _**InuYasha hissed under his breath. I just looked at him with an annoyed expression. **_"Just be quiet Big Brother."

_**Kagome just stared at us and laughed**_. "You guys are so cute!." _**Cute? What is she talking bout.**_

"Sia isn't it your moms birthday today?." _**Kaede questioned me how dare she. I got up and put my hands on my hips**_. "You know you should keep your mouth shut old lady!." _**I stormed out.**_

"What was that about?." Kagome asked Kaede.

"She doesn't like no one asking about her mom."

"Oh?." Kagome looked confused. "Does she hate her mom?."

"It's none of your concern." InuYasha stormed out as well. Kagome looked confused and lost. "Was it something I said." Kaede started to tell her about their mom.

"Their mom was young and beautiful. She died when they were still kids, she got very sick and no one would help them so they had to take care of her. It's a very touchy subject they don't like talking bout their mom."

"Their mom died when they were kids…that's so sad. I'm so sorry I didn't know."

…...

_**How dare she talk about my mom like she knows her I swear if I wasn't I would….That smell it can't be.**_

"InuYasha that's." _**I was shocked I didn't know what to do.**_

"Sesshomaru…."

_**Wait! What, no why is he here**_.

"Sesshomaru!."

"Nice to see you too little brother." He kept smiling why?

"Sia! InuYasha!." _**Kagome oh my god get out of here**_. "I came to say sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

"What the hell are you doing here." InuYasha growled under his breath.

"I see you have a human with you little brother how cute." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

_**I could see her, mom I could see her. But how.**_

"M-Mom…InuYasha it's mother." _**I was shocked I didn't know what to believe**_.

"My children I missed you so much."

"Mom! I missed you so much. But how!." _**I wanted to run up and hug her**_.

"Lord Sesshomaru who is that girl?."

"Are you blind Jaken that is my younger sister."

"Your what!." Jaken said shockingly. "She's you sister!."

"Jaken silence." Sesshomaru commanded. Jaken nodded.

_**I just stared at her it was like forever when I last saw my mom. **_"That's your mother? She's beautiful, Sia you look just like her." _**Of course I do…wait I do?.**_

"I do?."

"Sister aren't you glad your mother is back." _**Sesshomaru looked at me.**_

"Yes I am glad! Why are you here! You said you didn't want to be near me remember that you said that a couple of days ago!." _**I shouted at him, I detested him so much. InuYasha just looked at me. **_"He came and saw you? You didn't tell me any of this!." he yelled at me trying to pick a fight. "I don't need to tell you everything InuYasha!."

"Yes you do!."

"No I don't!."

_**We continued to argue until Sesshomaru said something.**_

"You two are worthless. InuYasha where is father's grave." _**We stopped arguing when InuYasha just looked at him with a stupid look on his face. **_"Fathers grave? How should I know where it is." _**Ah great I knew Sesshomaru was gonna start this again.**_

"Don't act like a fool InuYasha." Sesshomaru said coldly. The staff of two heads started to act up. "Lord Sesshomaru the staff its…"

"Found it…" as Sesshomaru smiled.

_**I was so lost. So he found fathers grave? But I didn't see anything anywhere**_.

"What are you talking about…found what."

"Naïve sister. You should be glad your mother is here so you could see her one last time."

_**One last time you say heh…I just looked at her and wanted to smile and cry at the same time. I never noticed she was sitting in a wagon with chains around her, what the Sesshomaru what are you plotting. He was also standing on this huge demon….Oww what was that it felt like something bit me on my neck.**_

"Ahh I missed your blood." _**I slapped whatever was on my neck. I took my hand off and noticed a flee?**_

"What the hell, why is there a flee on me?."

"Lady Sia! Long time no see." _**This flee knew me how? I had never once seen you in my entire years of life. **_"Who the hell are you and how do you know me?."

"It's me Myouga your trusty flee." Huh and what?. 

"Eh…." I was confused.

"You sure you don't remember me. I met you when you were a little girl."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember a disgusting flee." _**He was disgusting. Sesshomaru broke the silence. **_"I hate being waited upon. Jaken do it now."

"Yes my lord." _**He pointed the staff towards me and InuYasha and fire came out of it! We both ran away from it. **_"Hey! What do you think your doing." _**I shouted at the disgusting toad he just looked at me. **_"I-I'm sorry my lady. I was aiming for the other half demon not you." _**Ok what?…**_ "Huh…what are you…" 

"Jaken what are you doing."

"I'm sorry my lord she was in the way."

"That's the whole point Jaken. Now don't fail again."

_**The demon picked up my mom and held her in its hand. It kept…squeezing her. "Stop that! **_You're gonna kill her!." _**I cried out**_

"Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded him.

"Yes my lord." Jaken points the staff to InuYasha, Sia and Kagome. His staff started to glow a bright pink and started to shot at InuYasha, Sia and Kagome. Everyon started disappearing.

…...

_**Where were we? This place looked so familiar I could even smell the same Sakura blossom's from when I was a kid. I started to look around to see where the other two were, but I noticed her by the river it was my mom. I ran up to her I missed her so much.**_

"Sia may you have grown into a young beautiful lady."_** she complimented me I was flattered I blushed a little. **_"Thanks mom." I said looking down at my feet.

"Well are you gonna give your mother a hug." _**Well duh I ran up to her and hugged her! She still smelled the same as she always did. **_"I missed you so much my darling daughter. I know its been hard for you all these past years." _**She felt so warm it felt like I haven't slept in forever. I started to fall asleep I felt safe for the first time in my life I was safe**_. 

"Where the hell are we? Sia are you here. Damnit that girl. Kagome have you seen Sia." InuYasha asked Kagome. 

"You said my name and no I haven't seen her. But I think she's over there by the river."

"By the river? That little we don't even know where we are and she's by the river. Keh I guess she…This place it looks so familiar." InuYasha was shocked he did know this place. He started to run up to the river where Sia is.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you sure we will find it here." Jaken asked him.

"Jaken you should be asking her."

"Yes my lord." Jaken ran up to Sia's mom. "Hurry up we don't have much time."

"But Lord Jaken I could kill her."

"Just hurry!."

"Yes."

_**I kept sleeping I felt so exhausted like I had never felt before. I wanted to wake up but my body wouldn't let me move it felt like I couldn't breath…something was wrong my body felt paralyzed with electric shocks running through my body. **_"Sia where is your father's grave.".. "What I-I don't know…I can't breath or move."… "Please tell me."

I could see this shiny black pearl. "Black pearl on the right…" 

"Sia! Let go of her!." InuYasha screamed.

"Inu..InuYasha is that Sia in the water…"

"Yeah that's her when she was a kid."

"She was so adorable. Well if she is in the water shouldn't you destroy the image?."

"Good Idea Kagome. I'll just grab her you destroy it." Before InuYasha ran up to Sia being sucked in Jaken stood in front of him and aimed his staff at him.

"I don't think so. Your not going anywhere."

"You know I hate being told what to do." InuYasha punched jaken on the head. 

"Oww…" Jaken cried in pain. Kagome grabbed the staff and ran up to the river and destroyed the image the dead mother screamed. InuYasha grabbed Sia by the arm and puleld her out of the dead mother.

"Sia can you hear me? Wake up." InuYasha picked up Sia. "Your cold…very cold."

"So it was here all along. Black pearl on the right huh." Sesshomaru zoomed up to InuYasha and held him by the neck. "W-What are you doing!." Sesshomaru pointed his two fingers in front of his right eye and started to force pull out his black pearl.

"AHHHHHHH!." InuYasha screamed bloody murder. Sesshomaru picked up the black pearl and placed it between his fingers. "Ahh finally its time to collect…." He stopped and noticed Sia not moving. "Stupid girl." sesshomaru pulls out his tensaiga and points it at Sia. She started to move but was shivering. "InuYasha get her out of here. We will finish this later."

"Finish what…Kagome lets go." He picks up Sia and gets out of the void.

The make it to Kaede's village. InuYasha places Sia laying down on the ground.

"InuYasha what happened to Sia?."

"She was poisoned. Help her."

"She just needs rest InuYasha. She'll be fine but her breathing is very heavy."

"Here give her this." InuYasha hands Kaede his robe of the fire rat. "It'll keep her warm."

_**I started to wake up my body felt so weak I slowly opened my eyes and noticed InuYasha watching me. **_"InuYasha…." _**my voice cracked**_. "Just sleep Sia." _**Your always watching over me aren't you big brother. I feel back to sleep with no worries or anything**_.

"InuYasha how come you don't worry over me like that?." kagome asked him. InuYasha blushed at that. "W-What are you talking about woman I always save you." InuYasha finished. "That's not what I meant."

"Of course you didn't."

"Would you two be quiet…." _**I shut them up I had a major headache anyway**_.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**I woke up the next day my head still felt heavy, my body still felt a little weak I was really hungry too. I didn't even know how long I slept for maybe it was a day. **_

"Ah Sia ye are awake. How ye feeling?." _**She's asking me how I'm feeling that is new.**_

"Hungry."

"Ah I knew you would probably say that. Here eat this." Kaede hands her over a bowl of ramen.

"Umm what is this?." _**I looked at the mysterious food Kaede handed over to me. It smelt really good.**_

"It's called "Ramen" Kagome brought it back from her own era she said it should help your stomach."

"Ramen? It did smell really good maybe if I just eat some of it…" _**I took my chopsticks and picked up some of the Ramen Kaede said on it and started to eat it. It was…it was so good! I ate some more and more and more until it was all gone. **_"More." _**I handed the bowl back to Kaede and she gave me more. I ate 3 bowls of it, it was so good and then I was hungry no more.**_

"I see ye were hungry Sia. How does your stomach."

"It feels great! But I'm still kinda hungry. Is InuYasha here too?."

"No he left with Kagome to go to her own era they should have been back by now it's been 3 days."

"3 days?…You mean I was sleeping for three days!." _**That little…I swear I'm gonna kick his butt when he gets back.**_

"Yeah InuYasha told me to let ye rest."

_**Oh I guess I shouldn't be mad at him after all. Understandable. As soon as I started to talk about him he comes back.**_

"Big brother! Where were you?."

"I was with uhh…Kagome yeah." _**I looked at him weird. Something was odd.**_

"You were with Kagome?…Ok. You know you could have woken me up hmmmm?." _**I crossed my arms and glared at him.**_

"You were sick so I let you sleep." _**Ya sure I was sick. I didn't feel sick wait how was I sick in the first place?.**_

"I was sick? How did I get sick the last thing I saw was Sesshomaru and you arguing." _**That's all I remembered anyway. **_"What you don't remember anything even though Sesshomaru saved you from being poisoned to death."

_**He what….**_ "What!…."_**I fainted. What a stupid low life….ugh wait till I met him I swear he is gonna…**_

"Umm Sia?."

"What….oh man now I have another headache please tell me that wasn't Sesshomaru or someone else."

"Nope it was Sesshomaru I was shocked as you are now. But you won't have to see him anymore he is armless."

_**Armless what the fu….**_

"Armless what are you talking about?."

"Ya I cut off his arm with this!." _**He pulls out this sword from his sheath and it…transformed into this huge sword! Where did he get that.**_

"Where did you get that? It's huge!."

"From fathers grave dad left it to me after he died." _**Dad left you a sword oh…**_

"Father left you a sword…"

"I think its pretty cool! You see you can swing it like this, and like that." _**What a moron.**_

"InuYasha you are pathetic…I'm leaving." _**I was mad anyway so I stormed out. How come he gets a sword from father and same with Sesshomaru what do I get huh?**_ _**Did father ever know he had a daughter anyway? Am I really related to my brothers….am I?.**_

"Where are you going?." _**InuYasha grabbed my hand. I let go.**_

"For a walk apparently father forgot he had a daughter."

"What's that suppose to mean…You're my sister."

"No I'm not. Just leave me alone." _**I ran away from him I was so mad and upset that I could do something real bad if I wanted to. I felt like I wanted to cry but I didn't want to I was too good for that I closed my eyes and kept running until I bumped into someone.**_

"Owww what the who is that?."

"I should be asking you the same question."

_**Another person great make my day all better.**_

"I'm sorry I had my eyes closed and wasn't watching where I was going and…" _**Oh my god a fox demon he is sooo cute!**_

"Great now my pelt is dirty."

"You are so cute!." _**I picked him up he was definitely cute.**_

"Put me down!."

"I'm sorry you are just so adorable. What's your name?."

"The name's shippou and your not too bad yourself I guess." _**Awww wait what…that little.**_

"Is that how address a lady dog demon then move out of my way."

"You're a dog demon. Wow I would have never guessed." _**Urrrgg he was making me mad. **_"Grrr shutup! Listen little boy you better get out of my way before I."

"Before you what hurt me."

"Hurt is an understatement. I could do much more than hurt but I don't wanna waste my anger on a little weak fox demon."

"Weak! I am not weak!."

"You are boring me anyway."

"I am not boring!."

"Sure you aren't just run away little kid." _**I kept provoking him it was fun hah I could do this all day….ahh man not now, please not now.**_

"Sia! Where do you think you're going."

"Oh man just leave me alone InuYasha."

"No I will not until you…Who are you?." _**he looked at the tiny fox demon.**_

"Oh this is your girlfriend? Yeah she was picking on me said I was weak!."

"Woah woah woah buddy! He is not my boyfriend he is my brother hello can't you tell?." _**I point to my dog ears. **_

"Oh I would have never guessed."

"Why you…." InuYasha made his hand into a fist. He punches Shippou 3 times in the head.

"Ow..ow..ow…What the stop that!." as shippou cried out in pain

"What are you doing here anyway just prowling im guessing." _**as I scowled him.**_

"Umm no. I'm looking for the shikon Jewel Shards to avenge my fathers death." _**to avenge his fathers death awww how cute!.**_

"To avenge your father's death?."

"Yes these two brothers murdered him. So I'm going to avenge him no matter what."

"You are too cute!." _**what come on you have to admit that is just too adorable.**_

"Sia are you ok?." _**InuYasha stop giving me that annoyed look.**_

"Yes I am fine. Wait where is Kagome I thought she would be with you."

"She's back at Kaede's hut I told her to stay until I get back." _**As soon as he said that you could hear a girl calling out InuYasha's name…it was Kagome's.**_

"InuYasha! You said if I stayed at Kaede's and looked for food you would come right back after I did."

"Oh did I say that opps. You were annoying me woman so I left."

"Annoying…why you….Oh who is that over hes so cute." Kagome noticed Shippou standing right next to Sia. Kagome went to walk up to Shippo and picked him up.

"Um hi…you can put me down now." Shippou asked her

"Oh sorry you're just too cute! You must be a fox." Kagome squealed with happiness. Shippou just looked at her oddly and replied back.

"Yes I am. I'm a fox demon now please put me down."

"O ok. Sorry." Kagome dropped him and feel on the ground.

"Owww gee thanks woman."

_**I just watched them talk. Shippou told her about his dad died from these Thunder Brothers I didn't even know who they were maybe just losers picking on small people and stealing Jewel Shards which I didn't care for in the first place.**_

_**After we talked we went for a walk and started looking for these Thunder Brothers. We were told their lightening could kill you that's how Shippou's father died that's so sad though how could you kill someone's father just for fun? Whoever these guys were they don't seem too friendly.**_

"So if these guys use lightening then I guess they can't be too hard to find." _**I looked up at the sky to see if there was any lightening. Hmm there was none. How are we suppose to find them if there is no lightening in the sky. **_"Shippou how are we suppose to find these guys…" _**I stopped and bumped into Shippou.**_ _**He was looking at this huge guy he had no hair and was really ugly looking maybe he was born like that. **_"Shippou who is that? He is butt ugly." shippou poked me. "That's Monten he's one of the thunder brothers he helped kill my dad…he's really strong." I just looked at him he didn't look that strong to me.

"Ahh there you are fox demon! Give me the jewel shards you promised me!." _**what jewel shards he doesn't have any unless…hey!**_

"They have the jewel shards! Get them from her!." shippou pointed at Kagome.

"Hey how did you know I have sacred jewel shards." Kagome got mad at shippou.

"I heard the half demon talking about them." He looked at InuYasha. InuYasha was getting annoyed. "What! Why you this was all a set up!." InuYasha was ready to punch Shippou again.

"I don't have time for this! I'll get them myself if I have to!." Monten stuck his head up in the air and lightening was coming out of his mouth. He aimed it at InuYasha and Kagome. The lightening started to turn into a ball of dangerous energy it shot towards InuYasha and Kagome thankfully InuYasha's sheath protected them but sent InuYasha flying backwards and left kagome unconscious.

"Oh no! Big Brother! Kagome! What the hell Shippou! How dare you make us look like fools!." _**I was furious! He set us up for jewel shards! I knew it!.**_

"Its not like that I swear!." Shippou stated while waving his hands back and forth like crazy. "Well if it wasn't a set up then why was my brother sent flying back to gods no what and now Kagome is unconscious. And now I have to be stuck with some stupid fox demon I swear Shippou…" I continued to argue. " Umm Sia…" shippou tried to get my attention. "And this is great! Now I have find my brother and drag a unconscious kagome too! Geez!…" I continued. "Sia…." shippou you are annoying me! "What!." I yelled at shippou. "Monten just took Kagome and the Jewel Shards." ahh great! " You fool why didn't you tell me! Now my brother is gonna have my ass." damnit all. " I tried but you were too busy arguing." shippou I could…. "Ah great…ok lets go find my brother…I hope…."


	10. Enter Miroku the Monk

Chapter 10

Enter Miroku the Monk

_**The past few weeks have been going by awesomely so far we have a total of 13 jewel shards and the worse thing is about all of this….the moonless night is today and I'm so not excited about it not just me but my brother as well the scary thing is we almost look alike but our personalities are the same.**_

"Hey InuYasha you think we could stay in a village tonight….I don't wanna sleep on the ground anymore." _**that suggestion wasn't bad but I didn't like it either.**_ "Oh I'm sorry I make you sleep on the dirty ground maybe next time we should find you a nice sleepy comfortable area." inuyasha didn't like kagome's suggestion.

"I like sleeping on the ground…or trees however you wanna put it." _**I told her so she could stop whinning ya I get it, you don't like sleeping on the ground. **_"That's not what I mean Sia but whatever we can do what you wanna do I guess…I'll just suck it up and not care…" kagome kept pouting and it wasn't working. "Come on Kagome its not that bad trust me you'll get used to it."

"Could you two knock it off it doesn't matter we sleep!." inuyasha was becoming agitated. "What is your problem you've been edgy all day InuYasha." shippou was starting to pick on him. "I am not edgy…just leave it Shippou." as inuyasha tried to silence him but shippou wouldn't listen to him. "Oh you must be afraid of demons ahh I knew it!." shippou told him jokingly. "Shippou please stop bothering him trust me or you'll get the one, two, three from him." _**shippou you are annoying be quiet. **_"Well there is a village right there why don't we just say there please InuYasha!." as kagome begged him.

"Ahhh I guess so. But this is the only village we stay in got it?." inuyasha told her. "Eeee yay!." as kagome squealed with happiness.

_**We approached the village and night was fallen I was kinda scared but maybe being human for one night could get us a room and board for free. Everything was going smoothly until Shippou noticed me. **_

"Hey Sia your hair it's black…what happened." _**ah great he noticed.**_

"I'm human dummy. It happens when it's a moonless night."

"Oh you look pretty Sia!." shippou complemented her.

"Ya thanks…umm big brother you changed too oh joy…" _**this was awesome!.**_

"So you change too InuYasha? Wow you two look exactly alike!." as kagome pointed at InuYasha and Sia at the same time. "Yeah that's what scares me." _**I pointed out the obvious to her. She continued to question us when some guy walked up to us a really cute guy he was holding a staff. **_

"Welcome to my village how may I serve you guys?." _**he questioned us and…**_"We are just looking for a room for the night if that is alright with you?."_** I answered him and he walked up to me. **_"I shall give you what you wish but there is one thing…" _**ummm why are you holding my hands… **_"Would you bear me a child." _**you what…**_ "Uh…." _**you better get your hands off me. **_"Hey get your hands off my sister!." as InuYasha punched him in the head."

"I'm sorry but you my dear are a very beautiful woman as I may say so myself. You may have a room for tonight." _**ok what is going on with the world! No humans are thinking I'm beautiful this is crazy. **_"Could you please let go of my hands…please…"_** I commanded him he listened and showed us the way to our room. **_"May I ask what your name is?." _**I politely asked him.**_

"Yes my name is Miroku this my care keepers village I don't think he would mind beautiful ladies like you and your friend over there." _**he was kinda charming I could get used to this.**_

"Oh why thanks!." as Kagome giggled with happiness

"What are you playing….Ok could we get the room now please and thanks." _**oh big brother green is not your color. Miroku walked us to our room, it looked so fancy and nice hmm ya I could definitely get used to my human form! That's for sure!**_

_**A couple hours had passed and we ate, and talked about our hunt for jewel shards.**_

"You have jewel shards? How did you get jewel shards, how is that even possible…" as miroku wondered.

"Kagome why do you always carry a huge bag with you…geez woman carry enough crap why don't you." _**I took her bag and looked through it. I took out this strange object it was round and had mysterious fluid in it.**_

"Kagome what is this? It looks very odd." _**I told her while looking at the mysterious object.**_

"Oh that's my water bottle you can drink some if you want." _**I took her suggestion I was thirsty anyway. I took a sip from the "bottle" and it tasted kinda strange so I drank some more and more. My head started to feel very light I wasn't feel good either so I kept drinking it. It was making me feel good I liked this feeling.**_

"Kagome! This stuff is so good! Oh my big brother you look so tall! Ahh! Oh my a fox how cute!." _**I ran up to the cute fox I wanted to touch him!.**_

"Uhhhh Sia you feeling ok?…" inuyasha looked scared.

"I am like totally fine!." _**I ran to him and grabbed his arms and started to dance!.**_

"Weeeee! See this is so fun!." _**I just kept dancing.**_

"Sia what the hell!." as InuYasha yelled.

"Your not having fun…fine! Go away!." _**I pushed InuYasha and he fell to the ground.**_

_**I turned around and say that guy…he was so cute I wanted to kiss him and hug him. I started to walk over to him my walking was very unbalanced. **_

"Kagome what the hell did you give her she's like on some sort of rush!." inuyasha was getting agitated.

"I swear its water that's what it is." kagome went to go grab the water bottle that was thrown on the ground. "How can water give her a rush this is really weird…this taste like Sake, why is there sake in here. In order for good I shall finish this before Sia drinks some more…I'm gonna hate myself for this." kagome took the sake and drank it all. She started to feel light headed as well.

"Hey there handsome. How bout me and you dance." _**I grabbed his arms and we started to dance like crazy.**_

"Woah you need to calm down lady Sia!." miroku was getting dizzy

"What's wrong you don't like it when I dance. Ok just let me…" _**I was leaning in to give him a kiss….**_

"Miroku hehe your so cute! Did I ever mention that I'm lonely…you can bear my child." kagome told him drunkily.

"Hey! Get away from him Kagome he's mine!." Sia tried to push Kagome back but failed.

"Oh! Why don't you, you half demon spawn!." as kagome shouted at her.

"Ladies, ladies there's enough Miroku to go around." miroku said but was getting death glares from InuYasha.

"Kagome, Sia what the hell do you think your doing get away from that lecher." InuYasha grabs Sia and Kagome out of the way. Kagome leans towards InuYasha and tries to give him a kiss.

"Oh hey InuYasha your so cute hehe!." Kagome almost kisses him when Sia hits her.

"Hey don't kiss my brother!." Sia pushed Kagome and she feel to the ground.

"Why did you do that!." kagome starts to pout and cry. InuYasha walked to her and tried to comfort her.

"Ha! that's right cry Kagome! Cry!." as Sia taunted her.

"Sia! Shutup."

"Big brother you know what I don't like it when you…" Sia started to throw up and so did Kagome.

"Ewww…InuYasha I think you should give them some food." shippou suggested.

"Well that's kinda late they already ate!." InuYasha was getting annoyed.

"We have a lot more food InuYasha I'll just go make some more for the girls." Miroku left and went to go grab some more food. He came back and gave them food.

"Sia, Kagome eat this it'll help with the drunkness." as inuyasha tried to give them a bowl of noodles.

"I'm fine really…oh no." Sia threw up on InuYasha's lap.

"Ew….Sia…you better eat that quickly." inuyasha growled.

Sia kept eating and same with Kagome. They kept eating to not feel the sake anymore. Night was fallen and the girls started to fall asleep Kagome was asleep on InuYasha's lap and Sia was on Miroku's.

"Try anything lecher and she'll be the last thing you see…" as InuYasha threatened him

"Ok….So umm InuYasha why are you searching for these jewel shards." miroku tried to start a conversation.

"So I can be…this is akward."

"Ahh well you can tell me some other time. What about you Shippou?."

"I'm just tagging along with these pretty ladies!." shippou gets punched in the head. "Ow what was that for."

"Shut up fox demon." inuyasha scowled.

"Well I am too looking for jewel shards. I was hoping I could tag along with you guys." miroku told them.

"And why would I let you join us? So you can lecher my sister and Kagome. Keh I think not." inuyasha said.

"Cause I'm looking for a demon. He cursed my family for generations and I would like to kill him…" miroku told them abruptly.

"A demon? What kind of demon."

"His name is Naraku he is a vile demon. He gave me this wind tunnel. I have to find him he could be anyone."

"Like anyone?." shippou said.

"Yes anyone. He has killed countless people even a priestess I have to find him."

"A priestess?." inuyasha questioned him.

"Yes her name was Kikyo. She guarded the Shikon No Tama." Miroku explained it to him when he was cut off.

"Why would Naraku kill Kikyo. And how do you know about Kikyo you monk?." inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"Ahh well you see InuYasha I came across her on my journey she was quit beautiful." InuYasha hits Miroku on the head.

"Ow what the.." as miroku whined InuYasha got up and went for a walk.

"You have to excuse him he's not having a good night."

"Was it cause I said Kikyo's name?." miroku questioned shippou.

"That and he's half demon he changes into human."

"A half demon….then me must be…."miroku wondered.

"Oh no he's not him if your wondering. His sister goes through the same thing too so no worries." shippou explained to him.

"O ok I see. Sorry bout that I thought he was Naraku."

The moonless was almost ended Sia and InuYasha were transforming back into their half demon state Miroku just looked at them with wide eyes like he had seen a ghost. Sia woke up and her head was not feeling too good same with Kagome's.

"Hey Miroku thanks for letting us stay the night I really appreciate it." as Sia thanked Miroku.

"You do look like your brother you have dog ears and fangs…." as miroku looked at her with wide eyes.

"Great….lets go kagome and shippou. Lets leave the lecher here…." Sia was pissed.

"What's wrong Lady Sia something I said?." as miroku told her calmly.

"It's nothing…but thanks for the hospitality." Sia told him while leaving.

"Oh I told your brother I'm joining you on your journey for the jewel shards." as miroku told her.

"Why? We have enough people on our journey."

"Yes but I am looking for a demon named Naraku he is very vile."

"Naraku? How come I have never heard of him before."

"Well now you have miss Sia. Just to warn all you he hates everyone especially half demons like you and your brother."

"Ahh then I can't wait to beat this guy up." sia said.

_**We left the village with our new companion Miroku. He told me lots of information about this Naraku guy he does seem dangerous but he's probably no match for me or my brother we could take him on he didn't sound that tough. Lets see where our Journey takes us.**_

…_**...**_

"So that monk has made some companions along the way especially that InuYasha good work Saimyoushou…."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sango and Kohaku The Village of the Demon Slayers.

"Sango I don't think I can do this whole demon slaying thing."

"Why how come Kohaku?."

"I'm not as good as you and father. I'm scared I might fail."

"Oh don't think like that Kohaku you are very good."

"You think so Sister?."

"I do."

…...

_**Today was the best day ever the sun was shinning brighter then ever and it was so beautiful out. Well other than that I was glowing with happiness everyone would notice too, especially my idiot brother. I helped Kaede do some of her usual chores which was very odd I didn't mind it I was in a happy mood anyways. If you wanna know I will tell you this boy from the village south of here was noticing me for some odd reason so he would come to Kaede's often then usual he would say Hi and I would back. He would also bring gifts like flowers and Kinomo's I thought it was cute but my brother just kept eyeing him up and down wondering what was going on. A couple of nights would pass through the week and I would sneak out while everyone was sleeping and see him even though it seemed dangerous a human involved with a hanyou some of the villagers would notice it too so I didn't stay for long.**_

_**One night was very unusual the moon shimmered like diamonds while the air smelt like roses I guess I was in love for the first time I was in love and I didn't like this feeling at all I was scared that he would forget about me and hunt me down. We met at the tree of ages where my brother and I slept for fifty years it was special in a way to me and it was to him that's where his mother and father met for the first time too. He brought food and some more flowers, we ate and just looked at each other with sparkles in our eyes. He would kiss me and I would do the same, he would wrap his arm around me and I would rest my head on his shoulders, I did like the feeling of being loved I didn't want to let go. **_

_**He looked at me and pushed a flower to my hair. I blushed and turned away, 'don't get carried away... don't get carried away,' I kept telling myself. I really, really liked him but if my brother found out we were... well together, he'd probably murder him in front of me and make me clean it up. I sighed deeply. "What's wrong my love," Kinji asked smiling. I turned to him and sighed again, "It's my brother, he doesn't know about 'us'... and if he finds out I fear for the worst," I told him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his lap. I blushed and looked up at him. **_

"_**Do you fear your brother?" he asked me his voice whispered against my hair. "Somewhat yes, he is powerful maybe stronger than me, but he also is in love with a human girl... I think however, it would be different if it were me I suppose." I told him pressing my face against his chest. **_

_**He touched my hair, and pulled me away from him. He leaned in and kissed me again. 'Control yourself girl don't get carried away,' I told myself, I felt my heart beat faster and my entire body shudder. He really did care for me, I could tell so instantly, his scent was different than before. He wrapped his arms around me, I tried to break free to say something, but he wouldn't let me. **_

_**He pushed me down to the floor, and ran his hands down my back. 'Oh no, I think... I don't think I can handle this,' I told myself. I blushed and pushed away. "I'm sorry m'lady, forgive me." He said and sat up. "No, no it's okay... I just need a moment," I told him catching my breath. I composed myself and looked back at him; he lifted an eye brow and questioned me with his eyes. I giggled and knocked him down kissing him. So much for self-control, oh well! **_

_**He rolled me over and kissed me again, I didn't hesitate, neither did he. We felt our bodies shift closer to each other, and instantaneously our clothes vanished from under us. The entire night fell in to utter darkness, nothing more but our breaths on each other's flesh, and our heavy breathing echoing throughout the night.**_

_**Morning came, I could feel the warm sun hit my face, I woke up with a smile. "Good morning m'lady did you sleep well." as Kinji asked me while he wrapped my kinomo around me. "Last night was wonderful thank you." as I smiled and blushed at the same time. We changed into our clothes and kissed before we headed back to our villages. We hugged and he put another flower in my hair I kept smiling and blushing I felt like Kagome when she looks at InuYasha. I waved goodbye to him and he did the same. I skipped to Kaede's with happy thoughts I just hope no one would find out that would really stir InuYasha's pot. **_

"Where were you?." _**inuyasha lectured me.**_

"Hi big brother. I am good how bout how are you feeling this fine day." _**I pointed my finger to him and gave him a hug.**_

"Uh what.." _**he looked at me weirdly like I was drunk or something. **_

"Oh good morning Sia!." _**kagome greeted me while walking out of Kaede's hut.**_

"Hey Kagome!. You know you should really get in touch with inuyasha if you know what I mean." _**I elbowed her and winked and then walked inside to eat. Just before I ate big brother said something.**_

"Ok what's going on you are acting like a girl. So spill."

"I am fine let me eat or go away."

"Sia tell me now!." _**he was so irritating.**_

"Go away I'm trying to eat."

"You better tell me Sia or else I will find out." _**no you wont!.**_

"Of course you will. Just go away your annoying me." _**I started to hum and turned around slightly to see if big brother left he didn't. **_"Nothing is wrong big brother so please leave me alone."

"Don't you see InuYasha Sia has met a boy." _**damnit miroku! I knew he would notice.**_

"W-What no I don't…." _**I tried to protect my ass.**_

"Oh don't lie Sia it's written all over your face….So who is he?." _**as miroku tried to get information out of me.**_

"H-He is no one…no one you need to worry about it I just had a really good…dream."_** I lied but I was horrible at lying. He kept bugging me to get information so I got mad and wanted to leave when inuyasha grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back.**_

"H-Hey let go!."

"No! Who is he so I can kill him."

"It's no one! Let me go or I will slap you!." _**I was getting angry it was my business not his.**_

"Oh you will slap me…come on Sia just tell me."

"No!." _**he let go of my sleeve and I walked outside and sat on the cliff. He makes me so mad sometimes its none of his business anyway he's in love with Kagome and yet he gets mad if I like a guy its outrageous!. I could smell Kinji he was coming to the village oh no not today!. **_

"M'Lady how are you. I missed you." _**as kinji gave me roses.**_

"How sweet…umm you need to go before my brother catches you around me."

"But I don't want to leave I love you M'Lady." _**just as soon as he said that my heart sank….**_

"Awww Kinji I love you too… but for my sake please great." _**I was cut off InuYasha came in front of me.**_

"Who the hell are you! And why are you near Sia." _**he had his hands in fists and was ready to fight him.**_

"I am Kinji, Sia's boyfriend. You must be her brother the protective one." _**ah shit…**_

"Her boyfriend that's it punk you better get out of her before I kill you." _**Kinji went to grab my arm and pull me close to him. I blushed.**_

"Kinji don't you'll make him mad you should leave." _**I blushed more and more this was getting more akward then when Miroku hit on me when I was human. **_

"Ok well I guess I'll see you soon m'lady." _**he kissed my hand and walked away.**_

"Bye….Your such a jerk! You made him run away!." _**I scolded him and slapped him on the arm.**_

"Good! You shouldn't love a human anyway." _**what…**_

"Oh I shouldn't huh….at least I don't love a human girl who isn't from this era." _**I had my arms crossed and glared at him.**_

"What did you say…" _**He left and ran away. I walked back inside angry I stomped feet on the ground I was that mad I came inside and everyone just stared at me laughing. What was so funny.**_

"So you have a boyfriend…What's his name?." _**as Kagome questioned me giggling.**_

"Pfft I don't have a boyfriend what makes you think I have a boyfriend."

"Well your glowing have flowers in your hair. You can tell me." _**your really driving me lady…**_

"Well ok! I have been seeing him the past week. His name is Kinji and he lives in the village not to far from here, I swear he's the nicest sweetest guy I have ever met it's like I love him you know." _**I blushed while telling Kagome about him I just had to tell her at least she wouldn't freak out like InuYasha.**_

"And what did InuYasha say I bet he loves how his baby sister has a girlfriend."

"Umm ya sure…." _**I stopped I could sense something evil I didn't like it I got up and turned around.**_

"Sia what's wrong?." _**as Miroku got up as well.**_

"There's something wrong I can feel it…it's not here but in another village we have to go like now."

"Wait you can sense stuff from really far away? How is that possible?." Miroku questioned his thoughts about me.

"It's hard to explain lets go!. Kagome are you staying or coming with us?."

"I'm coming! Are you on it Shippou." as kagome calmly told shippou.

"Y-Yes I'll go…" as shippou shaked.

…...

_**We left Kaede's village and headed East to a nearby village it wasn't too far I could feel it. I kept coming across the scent of blood and humans mixed my nose couldn't take it so we stopped. We slowly entered just to make sure we didn't get attacked or if there was any booby traps set up.**_

"Everyone don't move this place doesn't feel safe…" _**I slowly took one step after another and nothing. **_

"Maybe we should leave there is noone here Sia."

"No I'm sure of it trust me on this. I can sense something here its evil too evil."

_**I turned to my right and went to look inside one of the houses. Just as I entered someone ran past me and knocked me down.**_

"What the hell!." _**The person stopped and turned around. She was a young girl with a mask on she wore a black demon slayers outfit with a huge Hiraikotsu she aimed it me and I jumped back.**_

"You must be the demon who killed my kin!." _**I did nothing of that sort.**_

"I don't know who you are but I didn't do anything like that I have never been in your village in my life." _**I explained to her.**_

"Oh I see you have followers with you I guess I should get rid off all of you!." _**She was ready to fight all of us but I didn't have any weapons and I didn't want to hurt a human especially not a crazy one.**_

"Listen lady I do not want to hurt you so stop!." _**I kept dodging her Hiraikotsu with my arms and did they ever hurt. **_

"Sia!." kagome screamed.

"I'm fine! Just get back don't go near her!..Ahh!." _**This lady would not stop! I dodged underneath it and punched her she backed away and pulled out something. It was poison powder I shielded my face with my sleeve. **_

"Ahh my eyes…" _**I tried rubbing them but that made it worse. She came at me with a sword! I kept dodging it and feel backwards.**_

"One down…." _**She raised her sword and pointed it to my face I just stared at her.**_

"You afraid to die demon? You must be cause you aren't showing any remorse." _**she said coldly I wasn't afraid of death or was I afraid of some crazy lady.**_

"I am not afraid….." _**before she could release an attack on me I could feel something erupt out of me like a force of energy, it knocked her backwards and knocked her conscious. **_"Woah where did that come from…."_**I looked at my hands they were red from that power I unleashed. **_

"Ahhh…that hurt!." _**What she's not dead? How is she still standing. She comes running towards me with her sword in hand before she could come any closer InuYasha get's in the way….again.**_

"What are you doing here! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" _**he kept yelling at me ok this isn't the time to start a argument.**_

"What the hell. This isn't the time to argue finish her off with Tetusaiga!." _**he followed my instructions and aimed the sword at her. She fled away of course.**_

"Yes now she's gone. How did you fi-." _**I felt his hand slap my face why did he do that for…**_

"Next time you'll know when not to keep secrets from me." _**as soon as he said that he runs away and leaves me. I rubbed my check crying. I turn around and Miroku, Shippou and Kagome just look at me with down faces. **_"What's your guy's problem im fine…" _**Kagome comes and walks up to me hugging me. **_"It's ok Sia. But he's just being protective of you. Miroku we should probably leave."

"Right."

_**As we leave I just cry and think to myself maybe I shouldn't have lied to him he was my brother after all. **_

_**We make it to Kaede's and I stop I didn't want to go anywhere near her house.**_

"Are you gonna come inside? Your probably hungry." _**Kagome suggested that I should eat but I wasn't feeling to hungry.**_

"I'm not that hungry I think I'm just gonna stay out here and grab some air." _**They all walk inside and InuYasha walks out I turn around and sit facing my back towards him.**_

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

"For what. Didn't I deserve it anyway, I was probably expected it from you." _**I said while my voice choked from crying too much.**_

"No you didn't deserve you should have told me you were dating him."

"If I told you, you would have killed him right in front of me." _**I still didn't look at him while I was talking.**_

"Me kill a guy no way!." _**I laughed that kind of made me feel better.**_

"I'm sorry I lied to you big brother I didn't mean to. It's just he was the first guy to ever notice me and I like him." _**I told him while smiling.**_

"Next time don't lie just tell me upfront. But next time some guy dates you and he hurts you well you know what I would do…"

"Yeah, Yeah you'll protect me no matter what!. Thanks big brother!." _**I hugged him, he let go and got up and headed back to the house.**_

"Sia don't stay out too long." _**At least he knows now. I got up and skipped back to the house.**_

…_**...**_

"Sango did you find the people I was telling you about."

"Yes I did you were right, they were there at the time when I got there."

"How many were there?."

"They were four a small fox demon, a monk, a priestess and a half demon."

"Was this half demon InuYasha by any chance?."

"No it was a young girl with silver hair and dog ears I could have sworn it was her who slayed my kin."

"Take her down the next time you met them. You may go and do as you please."

The girl left and the mysterious man stayed behind.

"A young girl with silver hair and dog ears eh…hmm she must be related to him. Hah this makes it much more interesting." he laughed evilly.


	12. Sia's Nightmare's and Sango's Apperance

Chapter 12

"_**Kinji stop! That tickles!." I giggled as he tickled my feet. "I'm sorry m'lady how bout.. this!." he starts to poke my sides. "Hey stop! That's my sensitive side!." I kept giggling. He kept tickling me and poking me more and more…he stopped he could his mom calling his name.**_

"_**Is that your mom?." I told him looking lost. "Yes that's my mom I should go before she finds me here…" he looked scared I didn't want him to be scared he got up and turned around and his mom was facing him. "Kinji what are you doing out so late! And why are you near that girl she's a demon! You know how dangerous they are." his mom kept scolding him I wasn't dangerous why does ever human assume that.**_

"_**Umm look here lady I'm not dangerous. So I suggest you better not say stuff like that out loud." how dare she say that I don't care if she was his mom.**_

"_**Don't talk to my mom like that Sia." Kinji? I didn't mean to. "I didn't mean…I'm sorry Kinji." He glared at me. "No your not sorry my mom was right I shouldn't be around a demon like you!." he shouted at me he had hate in his eyes I got up I was confused. "What are you saying…" I was still shocked at what he said.**_

"_**Kinji go get the other villagers!." his mom ordered him and ran to get them. I was getting scared so I ran. **_

_**I kept running and past Kaedes I could hear them running behind me shouting DEMON! DEMON! KILL IT!. All I did was scream but it felt like nothing came out. I kept running through forests and kept bumping into rocks I saw a cliff and stopped I turned around and saw all the villagers in front of me with pitchforks and weapons.**_

"_**Demon! You can't run now!." one of the villagers screamed at me he throw his pitch fork towards me and I dodged it. "Kinji what are you doing I thought you loved me…" I cried to him. "Love you…I could never love a demon with ugly dog ears!." He shouted at me I felt my whole body shake. His mom came up to me with her shovel and pointed it to me. "Demon how dare you enter our village without permission!." she threw her shovel towards me and it hit me. I lost my balance and feel of the cliff I had tears in my eyes I was near the bottom I could feel it I could…**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!." _**I woke up screaming I was sweating and my body couldn't stop shaking.**_

"What the hell! Whose screaming!." _**InuYasha jumped up with alarm**_.

"I-It was just a bad dream….I hope." _**I laid back down and turned on my side staring at the wall.**_

"Geez give me a heart attack woman!." _**he thought someone was being murdered…well that's what it almost felt like.**_

"What happened! I swear I didn't flunk on my test mom!." _**what's a test?….that was really random. She shouted that and went back to sleep.**_

_**I laid back down on my side and started to stare at the wall thinking maybe that dream was telling me something or was it? I wasn't too sure but it felt so real to me. I could feel morning coming soon and I still couldn't go back to sleep. I started to think happy non kinji thoughts but that still didn't work so I gave up and stayed up instead of trying to go back to sleep.**_

_**Morning came and everyone was awake and well rested. I wasn't I was still too tired to keep my eyes open.**_

"So what was with you screaming last night you gave me a shock." _**InuYasha had his arms crossed wondering what had happened.**_

"Like I said it was just a nightmare…a terrible nightmare that I hope to never endure again." _**I yawned while talking. Everyone started to eat but for some reason the smell of food wasn't very appetizing to me today maybe cause I lacked sleep last night.**_

"Aren't you hungry?"_** Miroku said while handing me a bowl of whatever it was.**_

"Not really just tired. That smell's revolting what the hell is that?." _**I covered my nose.**_

"Eggs and fruit…"_** as Mirkou took the food away from me.**_

"Why does it smell so bad maybe you guys shouldn't eat that its probably spoiled. I think I'm gonna go for a walk I can't stand that smell." _**I turned around and headed outside.**_

"My food doesn't smell bad?. Hmm I liked it." as inuyasha took a huge bit out of his eggs.

_**My head was feeling dizzy too and my stomach felt like it had knots in it. Yeah like I'm gonna eat that weird smelling food I would rather starve then eat that. I sat down I thought my head was gonna explode I looked up at the sky and loved how blue the sky looked it made me remember Kinji, but that dream I had last night was it trying to tell me something? I was really freaked out by it. It was so warm out so I started to lay back on the grass while starring up at the sky I slowly closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.**_

"Hey what you doing?."_** I woke up startled.**_

"W-What the!."

"Your awake." _**K-Kagome….**_

"W-What are you doing! You startled me." _**I sat straight up.**_

"I wanted to know if you were hungry I came to give you some food?" _**She gave me the bowl of those eggs and fruit I just pushed it back to her.**_

"I'm not hungry Kagome."

"Why not! You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day!." she said while pointing a finger up.

"I said….I'm not hungry!" _**I got up and walked back to Kaede's.**_

"Uh…what did I say?.."

_**I got inside and Kaede said hi.**_

"Yeah Hi to you! Do you mind!" _**I was getting frustrated and my mood swings weren't helping either.**_

"Umm InuYasha do you think I should…" miroku got cut off.

"You think you should what?" _**I glared at him telling him to bug off.**_

"Ok…I guess not." miroku shook with fear.

"Hey are you ok?" _**InuYasha touched me I slapped his hand.**_

"Do you think I look ok! Now leave me alone so I can sleep!" _**he backed away looking scared. I laid on the floor on my side not looking at anyone. I started to fall asleep again and this time I slept for a good while.**_

_**I got up and stretched my arms I got a good nap out of it I was thankful man was I ever tired. I turned around and noticed no one was there hmm ok maybe I scared them off or maybe they were just out exorcising demons ya that's probably it Miroku and his schemes. I started to head outside and could smell fire maybe they were cooking something to scare the demon away. I could see Kagome running towards to me.**_

"_**Hurry we have to leave now!." she grabbed hold of my hand and we kept running.**_

"_**Why are we running? Kagome tell me what happened." She was seriously freaking me out with her running.**_

"_**We have to leave the village quickly!." **_

"_**Why what happened. Did something happen to Kaede? Did a demon attack the villagers."**_

"_**I'll explain everything come on hurry!." This was getting freaky and why is she wearing Kikyo's clothes. We came to a stop in a unknown forest with a bunch of trees and a cliff. **_

"_**Ok so what happened Kagome? Why did we have to leave." I questioned her.**_

"_**I was told to bring you out here."**_

"_**By who?"**_

"_**InuYasha and the others. You see they don't want you around anymore." she said while laughing.**_

"_**W-What yeah right! He would have told me already."**_

"_**He say's you're a pain and he's always saving you. Its real annoying you know."**_

"_**He said that…." I looked at her with tears in my eyes.**_

"_**Aw you gonna cry. It's ok you wont be here much longer." She took the bow and arrow from her back and aimed it towards me! I backed up.**_

"_**K-Kagome what're you doing…."**_

"_**What I should have done a long time ago." She pointed the arrow towards and I backed up and bumped into a tree. She let go of the arrow and it came straight for me.**_

"_**Well it was nice knowing you Sia…Bye." she laughed evily. I could see it coming slowly to my chest before it hits me I close my eyes….**_

"Sia! Wake up!" as Kagome nudged Sia to wake her up.

_**I woke up scared. With tears in my eyes. **_

"You ok?" _**Kagome tried to touch me but I backed away from her hand. For the first time I was actually scared of Kagome.**_

"Why are you acting stupid Sia." _**I burst out crying I couldn't stop I was hyperventilating too I couldn't stop rocking back and forth.**_

"She's really scared InuYasha. Maybe we shouldn't touch her." kagome suggested. He listened and sat down watching her.

"Kaede what's wrong with her."

"She's having nightmares InuYasha and not good ones I'm afraid her brain is reacting to something."

"Like What? She won't eat, or sleep. She's scared of Kagome." He walked up to Sia and tried to calm her down she looked at him and was scared.

"I'm so scared…what is happening to me."_** I said choking through tears I felt something in my mouth so I opened it and what do you know it was puke. I covered my mouth and sat up, I then rubbed my stomach I felt the same thing again and ran outside I puked some more.**_

_**I came back inside after my mishap of that I felt cold too so I sat down and Kaede handed me some food.**_

"Here child this will help." _**as soon as she handed it to me I ran outside with my hand over my mouth.**_

"Uh oh…This doesn't look good…" Kagome knew what was happening.

"I'm afraid so."

InuYasha, Shippo and Miroku all looked dumbfounded.

…...

"It's been 3 days and I still haven't brought down that half demon I have let you down father and Kohaku please forgive me." Sango clasped her hands together in a prayer motion and started to pray.

"Sango how did your mission go. Did you find the people responsible for this." as Naraku lied mischievously.

"I did meet them but they almost killed me so I ran. But I will get them for what they done." as Sango looked at her father and Kohaku graves trying not to cry.

"Do as you wish but next time you should be able to take them down. Here this will make you stronger." he placed a jewel shard in her back while she was still faced at the graves.

"What did you put in me that felt weird."

"That would be a sacred jewel shard. It'll boost your powers. And don't fail." and with that he disappeared.

"He seems real strange. Can I trust him?." Sango didn't know what to believe maybe he was telling the truth. She started to head out and search for InuYasha and his crew.

…...

_**I didn't know what was going on the smell of food made me Nauseous, I kept throwing up, I've been having nightmares constantly what was going on I was really scared of this feeling was I getting sick? Is this normal maybe InuYasha had it when he was my age…yeah that's right that must be it. I walked back and started to head inside Kagome came in front of me and put both her arms on me.**_

"Do you need us to give you some space."

"Space? What are you talking about I know I am tired but I'm not mad but I am hungry though really hungry." _**I felt something hit the inside of my stomach I stopped and put my hand on my belly I felt a bump…oh no! my stomach is expanding! What is going on!.**_

"What's going on! Someone help me! There's a lump on my belly!." _**I was freaking out! I didn't know what to do.**_

"Not to worry child." _**Kaede was giggling and couldn't stop.**_

"Not to worry! Not to worry! I have a bump on my stomach!."

"Your pregnant child. It's nothing to be worried about." _**I was what….**_

"I'm what…" _**My eyes widened and I fell backwards.**_

"She fainted. Lack of oxygen I persume." as Mioku noticed.

"Yes she fainted! Who did this to her! I swear I will kill the guy!." InuYasha was mad and furious.

"No…don't….is it ok if I lay down." _**InuYasha put me down and I started to lay down.**_

"I'm right here if you need me."

"Thanks big brother….I'm really tired though I can't keep my eyes open." _**I laid on my side trying to fall asleep I noticed InuYasha sitting in front of me. I didn't care I was to tired to tell him to go away. I started to fall asleep and drift away into the night.**_

_**I slowly woke up and noticed it was morning the sun shone bright as the rays hit my face it felt so warm and I started to rub my belly again.**_

"_**What are you doing out here by yourself." **_

"_**Big Brother I can be out here if I want to." I turned around and he was right behind me. Kind of creepy having him stand behind me like that. **_

"_**You shouldn't be out here in your condition you could get hurt."**_

"_**Why are you worried I'm fine." I kept rubbing my stomach and looked down. "So why is everyone else?." I got no answer I turned around. "Big Brother? You there?."**_

"_**No…" I heard a creepy voice I didn't like it. "Whose there…" This mysterious person came in front of me!. "So you do look like him. Heh….You like games little girl?." **_

"_**What…games. Who are you?."**_

"_**Oh so you don't know me. That's good, that's very good." I was getting nervous…I didn't know what was going on. I stepped back and started to run I had this weird feeling about him he seemed evil. I looked left and right and he wasn't by my side so I stopped. **_

"_**Why are you running. You are ruining my game young girl." He came in front of me again he pushed me down I feel hard, that really hurt. I got up again and started to run and run and run. I came to a stop I was getting exhausted of running. I huffed a lot of breaths.**_

"_**What are you doing Sia." It was Sesshomaru! Yes maybe he would help me.**_

"_**Sesshomaru! You can help me!." I smiled I was glad he was here.**_

"_**Help? Now why would I help you. Half demons waste my time anyway. Not get out of my way you useless brat." I stepped out of his way and let him pass through.**_

_**I could feel something grab me I was being sucked into something. Everything was seen from far away I was freaking out. "Ahh! Let me go!." **_

"_**Ahh I love half demons. I shall be stronger." He was really sucking me in! Half my body was hanging out of his belly. I wanted to cry I tried screaming but it was like nothing was coming out. "Soon my body shall be complete." He was sucking me in fast I couldn't breath and then everything went dark. **_

_**I shot up out of my bed screaming! I put my hand over my heart. That nightmare felt **_

_**So real.**_

"Sia You ok? Your sweating and your whole body is shaking."

"I…can't…breath…someone please help me…." _**I couldn't see I was in a dark place.**_

"Sia! Snap out of it I'm right here!." _**My vision started to get clear and I could see InuYasha.**_

"You…weren't there….you left me….I want you to go away…."__

"You were having a nightmare! It wasn't real I'm right here!."

"Then why did you run away when I was talking to you!." _**What was I saying my mind had a mind of its own.**_

"You had a nightmare! Snap out of it!." _**My mind was back to normal and I don't remember what I was saying.**_

"What's going on…" _**I looked around and everything was clear I wasn't in my nightmare anymore. **_"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" _**I started to cry and hugged my brother. **_"Where is….everyone" _**I looked around and only InuYasha was here.**_

"They all left. I guess you scared them away with your screaming." _**he laughed at me.**_

"Why are you laughing…That nightmare really scared me. And I'm pregnant. Do you think mom was scared when she had me." _**I questioned him with doubts. **_

"If she was scared she would have said something now wouldn't she? Don't worry you'll be fine just try and sleep."

"I can't I'm to scared is it ok if I stay up with you."

"Yeah do whatever you want. Like I care."


	13. Sia's Nightmare's and Sango Part 2

Chapter 13 part 2

Sia's Continued Nightmares and Sango's Appearance

_**I stayed awake most of the night with InuYasha but he was starting to fall asleep great now who was I gonna talk to about my big belly! I think its kinda cool have a belly I can rub it on and off and feel awesome! On and off…on and off…I started to laugh at that thought. **_

"Your still awake dear?." _**Yes! Kaede someone to talk to!**_

"Yes if I fall asleep I'll have more nightmares. So its good to stay awake…if I never sleep at all."

"Well would you like me to tell you a story about the best caretaker ever?"

"Ok sure if it will keep me awake." _**Kaede started to tell me her story. I had this feeling it's gonna be long.**_

"It started on a bright sunny morning, the birds where chirping the villagers were laughing while plowing their fields. They thought they were safe and they were from the demons and evil bandits terrorizing them…"_**She continued to tell her story but I was starting to fall asleep.**_

"_**Sia…Sia wake up." Kaede shook me to wake me up.**_

"_**Huh…oh I fell asleep. It seems like everything is normal no nightmares." I got up and stretched and noticed InuYasha wasn't with me.**_

"_**Kaede where did my brother go?"**_

"_**He went outside with the others. Oh your daughter is with them too." wait what? I didn't even give birth to her yet. "What daughter? I didn't give birth to her yet Kaede geez what are you saying your crazy lady." I got up and left the hut and headed outside I could smell blood in the air oh no not another massacre**_ _**I kept walking and noticed the blood smelt familiar I ran and ran until I came to a stop I saw a little girl holding something in her hand. **_

"_**Hey little girl what are you doing here you should be with your mommy?." she turned around and she looked like a half demon she had long black hair with black dog ears with a hint of white in them her eyes were red and had purple strips on her face. "they didn't wanna play with me mommy." mommy? Oh no don't tell me that's my daughter? She was a full demon, I walked towards her and she had a dead shippou in her hand. "Oh no what did you do…" I looked to my left and noticed kagome, miroku and inuyasha dead. My eyes widened in shock I put a hand over my mouth to try and not to scream. "The made me mad mommy….I don't like being mad." she threw the dead shippou on the ground. Tears were starting to fall from my eyes. "You killed them…" She laughed while looking at them. "It was fun mommy…I wanna kill more." I couldn't believe my ears she wanted to kill more? Why was she acting like this. "You shouldn't kill people." she looked at me and laughed some more. "but it was fun now I can play with them whenever I want to." she picked up the dead shippou and threw him in the air while his blood flew everywhere some of it landed on me. "Sia it wrecks out here. What happened." Kaede came outside oh no… "Kaede you shouldn't be out here leave now!." as soon as I said that the little girl saw Kaede and ran to her with her bloody claws aimed for her. Kaede tried to run but stopped when she bumped into something and fell down. "Mommy she wants to play! I love to play!." she pounced on Kaede and started to digging her claws into her back she kept screaming like she was in pain. "Oh no…stop that!." I ran to her and grabbed her she jumped off and started to kill kaede slowly all she did was scream I just stood there watching my own daughter kill my friends and my brother. The screaming ended and all she did was laugh. "Yay that was fun…awwww she won't wake up mommy she doesn't wanna play anymore." I picked her up and glared at her she started to turn back into a little girl I put her down. She started to cry. "Your back to normal…thank goodness." she ran to me holding onto my leg still crying. I just stood there looking at all my dead friends. I could hear a voice behind me it sounded familiar. "Take a look at this mess Jaken what a horrible sight." I turned around and noticed Sesshomaru and he had Jaken with him. "Go away….I don't want you here." I clutched my fist at my side telling him to leave. "I see. Well I can't leave yet." I looked at him with a weird look. "What?" He came up to me with his sword out of his sheath pointed to my daughter. "She has to die." Why she didn't mean it. "No I won't let you touch her! I looked down at her and she started to transform again it was like she couldn't stop. She looked up at him and started to smile an evil laugh. "Mommy he wants to play with me…" I tried to pick her up to keep her from not getting killed but she just ran faster making it hard for me to grab her. **_

_**She kept running faster and faster and he followed suit with his sword in hand aimed for her I screamed telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He aimed to stab her and then I closed my eyes and screamed more and more…**_

"What is happening to her! Kaede do something!." InuYasha started to freak out. Sia's body keep twitching and shaking in back and forth motions.

"I can't until she wakes up. Its not good too wake up a sleeper."

"SIA WAKE UP!" He turned her over on her side and her eyes were closed tightly like she was in pain. He kept shaking her to wake her up he then grabbed some water and poured it on her she still didn't wake up.

"STOP IT GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sia was talking in her sleep and then she slowly woke up with tired eyes a sweaty forehead.

"Don't ever do that again!." as inuyasha lectured her.

"Do what…AHH!" she bent over in pain and fell to her side having her hand over her heart.

"Sia? You ok. Kaede what's going on…" InuYasha was freaking out looking scared. He didn't know what was going on.

"I don't know the answer to that. I'm sorry InuYasha." Kaede just looked at Sia with worried eyes.

"It hurts….ahh…" _**I slowly took in breaths to make the hurt stop. My whole body was in pain and I didn't know why.**_

"Never do that again!." InuYasha ran out mad.

"What did I do this time…" _**I looked up annoyed I was so tired and wasn't in the mood for his mood swings. He acted more like a girl then I did.**_

"It's ok child he was worried and didn't know what to do. You gave us both a scare."

"A scare? What happened." _**I asked with a dumb look on my face.**_

"You were going crazy in your sleep. He didn't know what to do. We tried everything to wake you up." _**Kaede explained to me I didn't know what to say.**_

"I'm so sorry really I am. I'm just so tired and want to have normal dreams I'm sick of nightmares its like I'm gonna die In my sleep." _**I was really scared.**_

"Kaede what if I can never sleep. I'm really frightened to the thought of it." _**I told her looking at her with my raccoon eyes.**_

"I'm sure you'll be fine child. Your going through pregnancy and I don't know how it affects half demons but I'm sure it'll go away." _**she told me while holding my hand. I nodded and probably she was right pregnancy affects different people and I was one of those.**_

…...

…

Sango got her demon slayer gear and headed out from her village she thought if she stayed here she wouldn't leave. She turned around with sorrowful eyes and sighed and then turned around heading for her journey. Maybe she would run into InuYasha and his group she was just hoping for it.

She came to a clearing and noone was there she was still mad she would walk a whiles away and not find them, she was getting anxious and the jewel shard in her back was bothering her.

"I want that thing out of my back. It was really annoying me." She touched it and it made her moan in pain. "That's in there really good. I was strong enough I didn't need a jewel shard to boost up my strength." Sango kept walking forward determined to get to where she wanted to be. She went east and stopped at a nearby river she bent down and put her hands in the water to splash some water on her face.

…...

"Miroku where are we going?." Shippou asked him wondering where he was going.

"Just to get some stuff for InuYasha's sister. Kaede said we should get some herbs for her to help with the…oooo who is that." Miroku stopped and spotted the woman at the river.

"Don't you dare Miroku. We're suppose to help his sister not for you to flirt with woman." as shippou crossed his arms.

"What me? Oh Shippou I would never." He smiled a guilty smile.

"Yeah sure. Remember when Sia was human and when you flirted with Kagome as well. I don't forget."

"Ahh…you remember that heh…well I just wanna ask her some questions." Miroku took a step and stepped on a branch. That made some noise so Sango turned around.

"Who is there? Come out and show yourself." She turned around and had her hiraikotsu aimed ready to throw.

"Oh you noticed me I'm pleased." Miroku walked up to her and placed his hands on hers.

"Noticed?." Sango looked down at his hands on hers and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"A pretty lass like you wondering around here you must like to look for handsome guys like myself wondering out here." Shippou looked at him with a sigh face.

"Huh…" Sango didn't know what to believe of this guy.

"But I have one question…would you mind bearing my children." He got a slap on his face with a huge red face palm.

"Stupid…" shippou shook his head back and forth.

"Ok! Who the hell are you! And why are you here!." as sango questioned them

"We are trying to get herbs for our friend's sister. She has been having nightmares and is pregnant." shippou bluntly told her.

"Your friend? Well is she ok would you mind if I came with you to make sure she is…healthy." as sango lied. She knew who they were so she was playing them to get closer to InuYasha and his sister.

"Yes you can my dear you can walk beside me."

"I'll go my own way thanks."

…...

"Kaede I didn't know you could tell me stories like that! I was actually awake for that one. So who was the guy? Spill woman!." _**I tried to get something out of her I knew she was lying!.**_

"My child it was nothing like that he was just a simple villager. So please stop bugging me Sia." _**Fine be mean.**_

"Your no fun…Fine crush my fun! Crush it so hard!." _**Maybe it was the non-sleepless nights but I think my mind was losing it.**_

"Ahh Kagome you should stay here while I go grab something." Kaede got up and ran out of the hut.

"Uh…ok. Hey Sia you still tired."

"Yes you have to ask. My dumb brother walked out and left he wouldn't even let me finish…keh stupid brother." _**I huffed he made me mad!.**_

"Umm woah maybe he needed some air? But he'll come back and then you can tell him what you wanted to finish…" Kagome told her.

"No he's just being stupid! Wanna come for a walk with me! It'll be fun." _**I ran to Kagome and grabbed her hand and ran outside. **_

"Hey Sia! We found someone to help you!." _**Miroku shouted to me I turned around and got hit by an unknown weapon I feel to the ground.**_

"Uhh…what the hell? Who did that." _**I rose to my feet and turned around.**_

"Sia you ok?."

"No I'm not O.K. Kagome I got hit hard! With an unknown weapon!." _**I shouted at her.**_

"Ok woah don't need to get mad I just asked you geez!." Kagome turned around with her arms folded.

"Whatever…Hey you! Why are you here! To try and fight me again when I didn't do anything!." _**I pointed my finger at the woman and wondered why she did that.**_

"You know why! You killed my family! You have to pay!." _**I looked at her with my arms hung low and not this again how many times do you have to tell this woman.**_

"Now look here woman…I don't know who you are but your are messing with a pregnant lady who hasn't slept in three days! So back off or I will really kill you!." _**I wanted her to go away or leave she was bothering me I guess she was headstrong after all. I ran to her and kicked her she dodged and I fell backwards. I got up and ran to her again she kept dodging me protecting herself with her weapon. This kept happening for several times and then I suddenly couldn't move anymore something was pulling on the back of me.**_

"What the hell are you doing…" _**I knew that voice… I stopped and stood straight up.**_

"Not now…what are you doing let go! I want to kick her ass!." _**I was in moving around in my fighting position he let go and I feel face first. **_"Grr…what the hell!." _**I got up and she looked at me awkwardly too.**_

"Why don't you two cool down. I'm sure you two can work something out." _**Miroku interrupted us he was gonna get it when I was done…and what is he doing..**_

"Eee! Get your hands off me monk." _**She slapped him ok now that was funny. **_

"Ignore my friend here he doesn't know how to treat woman. My name is InuYasha by the way why are you here anyway?." he had his arms crossed

"I heard your friend here wanted help…so…I came to help her." as sango lied again.

"What! No you did-." _**I got cut off.**_

"Don't mind her she's in one of her moods. You seem pretty strong would you like to join us we are on a mission ourselves." as inuyasha suggested she should stay. She nodded in agreement.

"I shall if you keep him away from me." she eyed Miroku up and down.

"Deal."

_**He let her join our team! Is he nuts! She attacked me when she came in the village why would he let her. Maybe he will come to his senses. **_


	14. Through Her Eyes

Chapter 13

Through Her Eyes

_**Why does she have to follow us like honestly? I don't trust her she attacked me twice and now he wants her to stick with us? No way man I give up on my idiot brother and his decisions. **_

"Thanks for letting me join your team…its pretty swell of you." _**I looked at her with my arms crossed and gave her a what are you talking about look?. They all smiled except for me somehow I couldn't trust her for some reason I just couldn't…it was like she was trying to get information out of us but I don't know what. **_

"Thanks for letting you? Who do you think you are woman! I swear…." _**I was so mad until I felt a hand slap me on the arm. **_

"Leave her alone Sia. She's on our team and that's final! So shutup!." _**InuYasha yelled at me can he not see why like why….he's so brainless sometimes.**_

"Hey Kagome…" _**I nudged her and she turned around.**_

"Ya?. What is it."

"Do you trust her? For some reason I don't." _**I whispered to her**_

"I don't see nothing wrong with her. Just listen to your brother."

"That's easy for you to say…you like him so you just listen to him."

"I do not…" _**She blushed red I know she does like him I wasn't blind. We came to a stop and rested for a while. I sat down and realized a huge pain I bent over and squeezed my eyes tight. It happened again I fell back in pain and I crunched over on my side with my eyes still shut.**_

"Hey…you ok…" _**Kagome kneeled in front of me placing her arm on my shoulder.**_

"Noo…it hurts…ahh…what's going on."

"Well what does it feel like?." _**Kagome questioned me.**_

"It feels like it kicked me. That was really painful…" _**I slowly got up and held onto Kagome for support.**_

"Hey stop lacking and hurry up Sia. Your making us move slower."

"I…am…in pain you idiot…" _**He stopped turned around and looked at me.**_

"Fine! Don't follow stay behind for all I care!. Lets go Sango and Miroku and Kagome." _**They all started to leave including Kagome I told her not to go but she went anyway. So I was left alone its ok I didn't need him or anyone else I'll just stay here by myself. A couple hours had passed and I liked how the wind felt against my face I leaned against a rock and started rubbing my stomach the kicking had calm down. **_

_**It started to get late and I still just sat there against the rock all I did was think and think maybe having this baby wouldn't be so bad after all ever since that nightmare I had about it scared me half to death what if that would really happened I wouldn't know.**_

_**2 months have passed and I was still getting mood swings I kept getting mad at people. I just wanted to be alone and to myself so I went for a walk maybe I could clear my head and not be around them. I headed north and into Kinji's village hopefully he was here I wanted to tell him, he had to know the baby was his after all. I stepped inside his village and he noticed me I guess he saw me from a mile away. **_

"Kinji hey." _**I went and hugged him and he hugged me back.**_

"I missed you where have you been." _**He was too sweet.**_

"I have been…around." _**I looked down at my stomach and he did the same.**_

"What happened you look…big?." _**I guess it was noticeable.**_

"It was that night Kinji. You and me and look what happened." _**He looked scared when I said that.**_

"W-What are you saying…that I-its mine!." _**He backed away. I didn't like the look of that.**_

"What I'm saying is true you have to believe me. The unborn child Is yours." _**I tried to tell him the best way I could but he still backed away from me.**_

"Your lying Sia. You can't just walk in here and tell me stuff like that what about me huh what will I do now support you and the child no I won't I can't."

"Why would I lie about this! You don't know how I feel I have to live with this thing inside my body I'll tell you this when the baby is born I don't want you coming around me or my baby I swear it Kinji. You shall not have any contact with your child." _**as I told him that I walked away I was so freakin mad.**_

"Fine! Leave! Don't ever come back! EVER!." _**I ignored his shouting and just continued to walk.**_

_**How could he say that what will I do? How will I support it? Uh hello you made this happened it would've been easier if it didn't but no it happened and now I can't change that…what will I do.**_

_**5 more months had passed and I was getting contractions Kagome would call it and I didn't like the pain I knew I was due any moment but I don't know when it could probably happen any minute or any day now. **_

"So…Sia your looking really fat you should stop eating." _**Oh no he didn't**_

"I am not fat." _**I tried to eat my food but he kept bugging me about my pregnant stomach so I took my food and threw it at him.**_

"Hey! Why'd you do that!." _**as he stood up fast and wiped the food off his fire rat robe.**_

"Oh come on it was funny!. You need to chill bro." _**I started to laugh so hard I was in pain like badly. I stood up and noticed water on the floor.**_

"Sia! Your water broke!." _**Kagome said shockingly.**_

"What water im fi-…ahh! I think it's the…baby!." _**I grabbed onto InuYasha's hand and grabbed it tight, the pain hurt so bad. I was laid on my back, my legs were apart open I was told to push and push. It hurt I was in pain I kept pushing until I could push no more. The baby was born I was thankful I didn't have to go through that pain anymore Kaede brought me the baby she was wrapped up in a pink silky blanket and she looked so adorable and it was a girl.**_

"What are you gonna call her Sia." _**as Kaede asked me while smiling.**_

"Nina…yes that's it Nina. Her name is Nina." _**I got to hold her in my arms while laying down she cried and I started to fall asleep I was tired, that experience was tiring.**_

…_**...**_

"So the half demons sister gave birth huh. Time to make my arrival soon just soon." as Naraku planned some more evil things.

"Master what would you like me to down." A mysterious girl with white long hair and a mirror approached his room.

"Ahh Kanna I want you to show me InuYasha's sister."

"Yes Naraku." She held out her mirror towards him. He laughed at her and her daughter.

"This is too great. Too great."

…...

_**A couple days have passed and I was still exhausted the baby wouldn't stop crying it would wake everyone up and they would all stare at me it wasn't my fault she was crying maybe she didn't like me even when I held her and feed her it was no use, sometimes I wanted to give up. Morning had came and I sat with my eyes closed holding onto nina I was definitely asleep until I woke up and had InuYasha stare at me now that scared me.**_

"What are you doing trying to give me a heart attack?." _**I told him while yawning.**_

"Nope! Just wanted to stare at you when you woke up." _**Oh ya that's very funny.**_

"Ya that's not very funny it's a good thing Nina didn't wake up or I would've gotten mad at you." _**I pointed my finger at him while glaring at him.**_

"It was a joke! You really need to lighten up missy."

"…your right." _**He looked at me in shock.**_

"You admit it…Ha! I win!." _**He took out his tetsusaiga**_

"Put that away! Are you trying to kill me!." _**I shouted at him and then the baby started to cry why did I do that.**_

"Great! Now look what you made me do she woke up now I have to calm her down it's all your fault. You can be such an idiot you don't learn…never." _**I got up and cradled her back and forth so Nina could stop crying she wouldn't stop.**_

"Why don't you try something else?. Maybe your doing something wrong."

"Like what?. How bout you take her." _**I handed the baby to him, he took a step back.**_

"What I don't want her!."

"Come on just take her!." _**I handed her to him anyway.**_

"What if she continues to…oh she stopped."_** What in the…how why didn't I think of that in the first place.**_

"Thank you. Now I can sleep…Night brother! Have fun!." _**I laid back down and slowly slept ah silence I love how it sounds peaceful.**_

"Sia…Sia?…Hmm seems like she fell asleep. You look so much like her nice to meet you Nina." InuYasha looked cautiously at her with carefree eyes. She was sucking on her thumb and slowly woke up crying.

"Shh please don't cry. Ah great I told her not to leave me with this kid." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You need help with her?." Kagome asked him

"Here you hold her maybe she'll stop crying." He gently handed Nina over to Kagome and she kept crying.

"She won't stop are you Sia can hear this?." as Kagome told him.

"Yes…Yes I can…I thought I told you to take care of big brother." _**I got up and yawned**_**. **_**I walked over and gently grabbed Nina and decided to head outside.**_

"Please…please go to sleep…" _**I walked back and forth cradling Nina in my arms she would slowly stop crying. I repeated that step for five times and it was silent she had fallen asleep, yes victory! I quietly walked back inside and everyone had fallen asleep well I guess they didn't want to wait around. I sat against the wall with my legs crossed and still holding Nina in my arms. **_

_**Morning came and I stayed awake the whole night, she started to cry again this has been the fourth day she has cried so I gave up and asked Kaede for help. **_

"Kaede…" _**as I looked at her with innocent eyes.**_

"Aye child?"

"You see umm Nina won't stop umm crying…"_**She raised her eyebrow**_

"Did you check her forehead maybe she is sick."

"You know what….I have never thought about that. Thanks dude!." _**I felt her forehead with my hand and noticed it was hot, like real hot. **_

"Do you need to get remedies for her." _**Kaede questioned me.**_

"Yes I do her fever won't go down. But how will I get herbs like that to make her feel better." _**I kept thinking until it hit me!. **_"Kaede!. You know Jiniji do you think he would herbs for Nina maybe those will help and her fever will go away.".

"Yes he does but you should send InuYasha he knows the way more."

"You want me to send him? To get remedies for my baby him? Are you joking woman." _**InuYasha turned around and heard that.**_

"Hey I'm not that brainless and plus I can do it. Pfft defy me Sia I'll show you…" _**He walked up to me and grabbed Nina. Well that was easy I knew that would work.**_

"Ok! Have fun thanks for taking her! And don't get killed!." _**I waved at him and he left huffing underneath his breath.**_

…...

"I am not brainless how dare she say that….keh makes me mad. Ok Nina time to make you comfortable in my haori!." He makes a baby sling in his haori to place the baby in it.

"Ahh good you fit nice and tug. Ok time to get you remedies."

He headed to Jiniji's herb garden and Nina wouldn't stop crying he was getting irritated but he kept heading there. He was halfway there when he couldn't take her crying anymore. "That's it! I can't do this!. Fine I'll make you own medicine." He grabbed some liver from a demon, a cod fish from the river, some eggplant from a nearby village, some carrots from a garden and a raw chicken from a farm. It took him a while but he gathered all the ingredients and combined them all in a pot and started a fire he mixed them all together and stirred with a random stick he found he kept stirring until it turned liquidly. He scoped some up with a leaf and tried feeding it to Nina. She started to drink some of it and swallowed it he gave her more and she stopped crying until she threw up on him.

"Ahh what the hell!." He decided to head back before she could throw up anymore. He stopped and smelled a demon. " Oh no Sia is gonna kill me….Ok hold on tight Nina we'll be home in no…" He got pushed back and landed on his stomach the baby started to cry and he got up and turned around.

"What was that for…Oh it's a stupid demon. What do you want."

"I heard a half demon was looking for jewel shards now give them to me or I will spare your life."

"Grrr…ok look here's how it goes you leave or I don't kill you right here right now." InuYasha unsheathed his tetsusaiga and performed the wind scar on the demon, the demon backed away to the side.

"I missed…how did I miss." He started to flee with Nina in her sling he kept running until he jumped on a tree. The demon gave up and turned around. "Whew that was a close one ok lets get back to your mom."

…...

"Man he's been gone for hours…you think he's ok Kagome."

"I'm sure he's fine but I am always here for you Sia and your needs." _**Miroku came up to me and held my hand.**_

"I am fine…get your hand off me Miroku…" _**he stepped back and went to go sit next to Sango.**_

"I'm pretty sure he's fine Sia. He should be here pretty soon." As soon as Kagome said that he slammed through the door.

"Oh good we're safe! Phew no demon hunting anymore!." _**I walked up and to him glared at him**_

"What….ok give me her!." _**I grabbed Nina and held her.**_

"But I'm alive!."

"Yeah and so is my daughter…Thank god she did-…" _**While I was scowling him Nina threw up on me it smelt like road kill.**_

"Oh I thought she wouldn't throw up anymore hah my bad."_** He laughed at me.**_

"Did you give her remedies or did you?…please don't tell me."

"It's better left unsaid then said if you know what I mean." _**He nudged me and kept laughing.**_

"Why are you laughing! You could have got my daughter killed! And she smells like road kill what the hell did you make her!."

"I made her medicine ok I couldn't make it to Jiniji's so I made my own…" _**He backed away slowly.**_

"You what….that's right you better run!." _**I started to chase him until I got close and pounced on him. **_

"Ha! Gotcha!." _**We both started to laugh it was like we hadn't laugh in years. Until we stopped we could sense a strong demonic aura.**_


End file.
